Binding Love
by dreamcloud516
Summary: set in ancient egypt Meet Melody: She's a young girl, the Pharaoh's age. She has a gift that amazes all people who meet her: She can see the future. What happens when the Atem meets Melody and falls for her,and what happens when Bakura takes her back?
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Hello! This is my second story( i deleted the other one since it sucked...-;;;). I hope you people like it better than "Stolen Love" o, and i cant spell, so forgive me when i spell something wrong... its a wonder that im in Honors English... o.O;;;... well, enjoy, i have nothing more to say.

Melody: I DO! HI!

Tsuka-;;; Melody, shut up. She's my OC. read my profile. She's a main charrie in this story.

Melody: ENJOY!

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nuh uh, I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!... i wish i did though... TT wahh...

* * *

**Binding Love**

**Chapter One**

Running. That's all that went through Melody's mind when she was being taken to Egypt. She thought about running away from this mad man, running from the world, running from what she could see. But right now, she couldnt. Not now. She was trapped on a horse, taken to her home land: Egypt.

Sitting on thehorse, a man said to her, "When we meet the Pharaoh, dont say a word. If you do, I'llkill you on the spot. Understand?" He held onto the reins tightly, makingsure hewas perfectly clear on the subject. Melody only looked away towards the sand, her brown hair blowingin the breeze. Her cerulean eyeslooked at the man,hatred in them. She hated this man. She hated the country from which she came from. And, she hated the thought of becoming an old Pharaoh's gift. She looked away, thinking_, Why me? Why do I of all people have to be given to the Pharaoh_?

She was stopped at mid thought when the horse stopped. Melody looked up. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the Pharaoh's palace. A guard dragged her off and pushed her threatengly, saying, "Remember, dont say anything, or else..." He looked at the head archer. Melody swallowed hard and continued towards the palace, fear in her heart.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, bored out of his mind, was Atem. He sat there, trying not to yawn in front of the entertainers that we trying desperatly to cheer him up. But, sadly, nothing worked. Leaning back in his chair, the milticolored haired man blew a blonde bang out of his eyes, thinking, _Ugh... why me? Why am i always the one to be tortured mentally and be forced to sit here? This sucks... _He sat up when the entertainers walked away. Puzzled, he looked around, and sighed. Great. Someone from another country came to give him something. O joy. 

Seth walked into the room, pushing the golden doors open, holding his Millenium Rod. He looked at Atem and said, "My Pharaoh, i present Alexander of Rome." Atem nodded, letting the man enter. Seth sighed and opened the doors. In walked a heavy set man, most likely in his late thirties. He had on a robe that showed his fat stomach, and on his head was a leaf crown. His messy blond hair was was full of dirt from the journey, and he had brown eyes that had fear of the Pharaoh in them.

Alexander gaped at the young man who was on the throne. He had pictured Atem to be like himself, old and heavy. Atem was the exact opposite. He was a young man, 19 to be exact. He was buff, handsome, and had the most intense eyes Alex had ever seen. His eyes were a maroon color, and his hair was outstanding. It was in spikes, and the colors were black, red, and blonde. Atem had tanned skin from being in the sun, and his outfit showed his muscles.

Alexander cleared his throatand said, "My Pharaoh, I bring you a gift from my land to show my appretiation towards you. I hope that Rome and Egypt can be allies from now on..." he looked up and saw the bordness in Atem's eyes. Atem waved his hand, as if saying, _Show me the damn thing._ Alexander nodded, and said to his guards, "Bring her in!"

Atem's head shot up when he heard the word, 'Her'. He was expecting gold, not a woman. He never received a woman before. He always watched his father, and would think, _I wonder what they do with the woman... _Atem ahd found out, but he never in his wildest dreams would picture him to recieve a woman. His eyes lingered to the door, hoping he would catch a glimpse of her.

Alexander saw the Pharaoh's intrest, and he waved to the man holding Melody. The man brought her in, and Atem gasped when he saw her. She was beautiful. From head to toe, he could see that Melody was truley a beautiful young woman. She was his age, he could see. She had brown hair that hung in the middle of her back, neatly cut with no dead ends. She had the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen. Her body was marvelous. She had the perfect weight, her legs long and slender. She wore a gold dress that went to her ankles, and it split at her stomach, showing her belly. She wore gold sandles as well. Atem looked closer at her face and saw that she was crying. She had scratches in her face and her hands, making him guess they were on her arms. She looked away from his gaze.

Outraged, Atem looked at Alexander and asked, "What did you do to her?" Melody's watery eyes widened. She looked at him, shocked that the great almightly Pharaoh cared about what happened to her. She looked at the young man standing there, thinking, _How... how could he, the almighty Pharaoh, care about a woman like me? _She looked at him in wonder.

Alexander smirked and said, "Well, she was a bad girl. She didnt want to be captured. But, that's her own fault, isnt it?" Atem's eyes opened wide with rage when he heard the word, 'captured'.

He looked at Alexander and said, "What did she do to deservebeing captured?" he clenched his fists in rage.

Alexander looked at him in shock and said, "Well, she stole some fruit-" He was stopped when Atem banged his fist down on the gold throne. He stood up and walked towards Alexander.

"She stole a peice of fruit? THATS IT?" his puzzle glowed angreily. Melody's gaze widened when she saw that. Her eyes turned white, and in her mind a visioin came.

* * *

_Atem was holding her limp body, saying, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again..."_ _He walked towards a water fountain and layed her there. Her dress was ripped, and she had cuts on her body. Atem looked at her body and said, "You're so beautiful... but... there's something more about you that amazes me..." He winced in pain at the cut on his arm. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt nontheless. His hand reached down towards Melody's face, touching her cheek tenderly. He ran his hand over her face, blushing. Without knowing, his face inched closer to hers. He could feel her faint breath on his face. Finally realizing what he was doing, he blushed, but still inched closer. Finally, his lips were an inch away from hers. He reached down and-

* * *

_

Melody's vision ended there. She looked at Atem in wonder, thinking, _What was that about? _She looked at Atem and saw him walking towards Alex again. His puzzle had stopped, but he was still in a rage. Alexander had stepped back in fear.

Atem looked at him and said, "She doesnt deserve to be beaten! She deserves to be free! Out in the open!" Melody looked at him and blushed slightly. Atem looked at Alex and continued. "I'm taking her and treating her as a special guest. She is not a present. I dont know what my father, or anyone in that matter, would think when they take a woman and call her a present! Now, leave me, before i get even angrier!"

Alex smirked and snapped his fingers. Melody's eyes opened wide. "Pharaoh, look out!" She screamed. Atem looked at her and saw fear and concern in her eyes. He Romen guards around the palace, bow and arrow at hand. Atem swallowed hard. Melody looked at him in fear, saying, "Pharaoh, dont think of my saftey! PLease, run, run now, or else they'll kill us both!" Atem looked at her in amazement.

Alexander smirked and said, "Apologize, or else you die." Atem looked at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Atem smirked and said, "Never." Alexander smiled and snapped his fingers twice. One archer, his best, came out, readying his bow and arrow. Melody shook her head and said as the arrow was shot through tears, "NO! PHARAOH!" Atem looked at her and screamed in pain. The arrow shot at his shoulder, barely missing his heart.

* * *

Wow, long first chapter! o.O;; lol. I hope you liked it- please update, review, and read on! tootles! 


	2. Chapter two: The finding of Love

**Authoress Blah Blah Blahs:**Hello everybody! lol, im so happy some people actually reviewed! (2 people... sad, but still...) umm... well, this is the second chappie, and i estimate this story ot be at least 10 chappies long! hee hee. im eating a bagel right now (its 10:14 am), and im getting ideas for a second fic! YAY! well, lets recap:

**Recap**:Melody was given to Atem as a'gift' byAlexanderof Rome. She admired Atem, and Atem admired her.Atem was outraged by the fact that a woman was a material possesion. Melody had a vision, and Atem threatened Alexander to give Melody up. Alexander had snapped his fingers, and his best archer had shot Atem with and arrow, just near his heart.

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu

**Disclaimer: **why do i have to do this? I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! GET THAT INTO YOUR SMALL MINDS YOU BAKAS!

* * *

Atem looked at Alexander with hatred. He fell on his knees, shaking a little. Blood trickled down his back, and he winced in pain. Melody looked away, tears flowing down her tan cheeks. Atem shot Alexander a death glare. Alexander smirked. Atem snapped his fingers weakily before collasping on the floor. 

In an instant, Muahado and Seth came into the room, Seth with his sword, Muahado with his wand. Mana was behind Muahado, hiding behind her master. Muahado looked atAtem and said, "Mana, heal the Pharaoh!" Mana nodded.

Manaran towards Atem, thinking_, I hope Prince-samais okay_... Shekneeled by his side. She concentrated hard and made the arrow levitate out of Atem's body. Atem cried in pain at times. Melody looked atMana and saw she was a traniee magician. Mana cast a spell so Atem's blood went back into his body, good as new. (Gross, i know, but i cant think of anything... _Sweatdrop_) Mana ripped off the bottom of her dress and used it as a bandage on Atem's wound.

Atem opened his eyes when Mana was done. He nodded his thanks and looked at the scene before him. Muahado was using his magic to kill Alexander's guards, while Seth was killing the guards with his sword, using his Rod once in a while to send their mind to the Shadow Realm. Atem smiled, happy with the progress his men were making. He looked at Melody and saw her crying, falling to her knees. The guard had started to whip her. Atem's eyes narrowed dangerously, ready to kill the guard. Melody looked at Atem in fear. She saw his glare, and she looked away.

Atem looked at Alexander who was cowering towards the door. Atem looked at him and said, "You're not going anywhere..."Alexander looked at Atem and gasped. Atem drew his sword and ran towards him. Alexander drew his, but ran out the door. Atem followed him, thinking, _I wont ever forgive him for what he did to Melody... or to anyone, for that matter. _He disappeared throught the door.

Melody looked towards the door. She winced in pain, even though the man had stopped whipping her. Melody fell to her knees, the man letting go of her... wait... why would he let go of her, when his order was to hold her? Melody looked at the guard in confusion, and saw that Seth had stabbed the guard in the gut. The guard was dead. Melody smiled her thanks, and looked towards the door. She stood up, built up her courage, and ran towards the door. She had to see Atem again, to tell him thanks for all he was doing.

Melody ran out of the door, looking around. To her horror, a trail of blood led out of the palace, towards the main gardens. She swallowed hard, took off her sandels so she could run better, picked up her dress so she wouldnt trip, and ran towards the trail. She ran this way and that, until she came across the two men. She gasped when she saw Alexander slash Atem in the his arm. Alexander was bleeding more than Atem, but she was still worried.

Atem fought with all he could, for his kingdom, and for _her._ He slashed all he could, hoping he would hurt Alexander so much, he would drop his sword. But so far, nothing he did could make him. He saw Melody was here, and he tried to bring the fight away from her. Alexander had the exact opposite thing in mind. He wanted to go towards Melody, so he could use her against her. Alexander pushed Atem towards Melody, and Atem fell on his butt. She gasped and helped him up. Her eyes widened as she felt his blood. His shoulder was bleeding again. He got up, saying to her, "Run away, Miss Melody, run away!" Melody blushed at the fact he called her, "Miss". But she shook her head, as if to say, 'No.'

Alexander smirked and said, "Die, wretched girl!" He ran towards Melody, usin his sword to slash her dress and her skin. He made his sword throw stonesat her body, one making her fall to ehtground unconscious. A rock hit Atem, too, but he wasnt knowcked out. He fell to the ground, his head bleeding a little. He looked at Alexander with hatred. Alexander smirked and said, "Surrender, or else..." he stopped to grab Melody's unconsious body, and said, "Or else i kill her..." He laughed evilly.

Atem smirked and said, "Go to hell..." his puzzle glowed, making Alexander's mind and soul go to hte shadow realm. Alexander fell to the ground, dropping Melody in the process. She fell by Atem's side. Atem drew his swordand stabbed the middle of Alexander's body, so he would never return. He put his sword away, and looked at Melody. His eye's widened at the goddessbefore him. He picked up her body, carrying her bridal style.

Atem was holding her limp body, saying, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again..." He walked towards a water fountain and layed her there. Her dress was ripped, and she had cuts on her body. Atem looked at her body and said, "You're so beautiful... but... there's something more about you that amazes me..." He winced in pain at the cut on his arm. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt nontheless. His hand reached down towards Melody's face, touching her cheek tenderly. He ran his hand over her face, blushing. Without knowing, his face inched closer to hers. He could feel her faint breath on his face. Finally realizing what he was doing, he blushed, but still inched closer. Finally, his lips were an inch away from hers. He reached down and kissed her lips gently. He shot back up, realizing what he had just done. He blushed, and looked at Melody. She was fast asleep, cut up badly, but she was still a goddess. He knew he would never be the same with her around.

He sighed and picked her up. He carried her to the palace, and sawthat Seth and Muahado had taken care of all the guards. He smiled at them and said, "Good work." They nodded at him and walked towards the door. Atem looked at them and said, "Muahado, come here fora minute."

Muahado blinked and walked towards him, saying, "What is it, my Pharaoh?" he saw the girl and smiled. "Do you want me to heal her?" Atem nodded.

"And put her in the finest guest room available." Muahado nodded. He took Melody in his arms gently, thinking, _The Pharaoh has never been this generous... i wonder why... _he walked out of the room, leaving the Pharaoh alone to be healed my his friend, Mana.

Mana smiled and said while tending to Atem's wounds, "You like her, dont you Prince-sama?" Atem looked away from her gaze, not sure of how he felt about her. Mana smiled and said, "I'll let you figure it out on your own, Prince-sama." She stood up and walked out of them room, leaving the Pharaoh of Egypt alone to think about the events of the day.

* * *

Well? How was it? please review, i need ideas for the next chappie! tootles!


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Each Other

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! I DID THIS FIVE TIMES ALEADY! ARGH! STUPID AOL AND FAN FIC! ARGH!

okay, im better now.

Here's the thing: i wrote half of my story yesterday. AOL KICKED ME OFF FOR NO REASON! and it didnt save my work. again. ;;; so right now I'm mad. lol. But im willing to write the story. YAAAY! lol. o, and sorries i havent updated this in sooooo long... you see...ihaddrama,andimthelead,soihadtogotoeveryrehersal,evenweekendones,soicouldntgoonthecomputerandandandandand IM SORRY! T.T wahh... im sorry... lol, ill stop now. AND NOW ITS TIME FOR... RECAP! WOOO!

**Recap (for the fifth time... ;;;): **Atem fell to the ground, but Mana healed him. Atem went after Alexander while Seto (im calling Seth Seto now. sorry for the inconvinence.) and Muahado went after the romen guards. Melody followed Atem and was knocked out. Atem killed Alexander, and Melody's vision came true, only he did kiss her. Muhado took Melody to her guest room, leaving Atem to think about the events of the day.

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu and im making two new ones: KisaraXSeto and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing this... o well, it makes people not sue, so why am i complaining? i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, guys. sorry. ToT i wish i did... lol... back to the fic... o.O;;;;

* * *

**Chapter three: Meeting Each Other**

Melody woke up in the palace the next morning, and the first thought that came into her head was, _Crap. I have a headache. What else could go wrong? _She opened her eyes, and when she saw the canopy above her head, her eye's widened in shock. She felt around her silk sheets, and she sat up, not sure of where she was. She gasped when she saw she was in a guest room of the palace. She saw around her a dresser, a mirror, a colset, and gold decorations. She also saw a door that led to a bathroom. She smiled and said blushing, "I feel just like a princess..."

She heard someone giggle and say, "Well, then Prince-sama's wishes came true! Hee hee hee." Melody looked around in shock, and out of a gold pot came Mana, hiding to surprise Melody. She giggled at Melody's expressioin and said, "Sorry to scare you. " She jumped on the bed and said, "I'm Mana. What's your name?"

Melody recovered from her shock and smiled,saying, "I'm Melody. Nice to meet you, Mana." she looked at Mana and said, "Where am i, exactly? And what do you mean, Prince?"

Mana covered her mouth and said, "Oh, I amwrong! I mean Pharaoh." Melody blinked and blushed a little. Mana saw this and said, "You're in the palace, silly. Also, if you havent noticed, you're healed from you're wounds." Melody looked at her arms and gasped. She _was _healed. She smiled and blushed. Mana giggled and said, "Are you feeling better, Miss Melody?"

Melody nodded and said, "Yes... and please, call me Melody, not 'Miss'." She smiled and said, "How is the Pharaoh?"

Mana smiled and said, "He's okay, but his wounds still hurt. But I bet he'll be even better when he hears you;re okay!"Melody blushed. Manasmiled and hopped off the bed, saying,"Well, the Pharaoh expects you in one hour to meet him in the throne room. Some servants will come in and get you reasy."

Melody nodded. Mana smiled and walked out of the room. Melody sighed and got out of the bed. She gasped when she saw she was in a silk night dress. She blushed and said, "The Pharaoh has really gone to some extremes to make me happy..." She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it a crack. She saw some servant girls and smiled, saying, "Come in."

Two servant girls came in, bowing to Melody. Melody blushed. One of them (Mary)looked at her andsaid, "Miss,the Pharaoh wants youto take a bathand wear a dress he picked out for you."

The other one (Jenne) said, "I'll start yourbath."She walked towards thebathroom.

Melody blinked and smiled, saying, "Stop you two." they stopped and looked at her. Melody smiled and said, "I'll do it all. Youtwo just show me the dressi have to wear and I'll start my bath. I dont want you to go to trouble for me."

Mary smiled and said, "Thank you very much." Jenne stopped her and said, "We cant. The Pharaoh ordered us to do our jobs." Melody smiled and said, "I'll talk to him. Go." Mary smiled and nodded. Jenne took out the dress and jewelery and shoes and left with Mary.

Melody smiled and said, "Now, to start my bath." She started to walk towards the door when she had a visioin.

* * *

_Melody tripped onrock that was planted by him. Atem gasped and caught her from the front of her body, grabbing her chest. Atem pulled her up, saying, "Are you okay?" _

_Melody blushed and said, wiping her dress off, "Yes..." she walked ahead of Atem, thinking, _What just happened...? omg, this is a dream... it has to be...

_Atemwalked behind her and said, "Miss Melody...? " Melody turned around, about to say someting, but Atem grabbed her waist and said, "Why...?"_

_Melody blushed and looked at him, saying, "Why what?" _

_Atem leaned in closer and said, "Why do you put me in some sort of spell?" _

_Melody looked at him and said, "I... dont know..." Atem leaned in closer, using his other hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. Melody looked at him and said, "Pharaoh..." She leaned in closer and..._

_

* * *

_

Melody gasped and put her hand on he mouth, ready to scream. She let go of her mouth and looked at her hand. Tears came to her eyes as she fell on her knees, saying, "No... is it true? Am I..." A tear fell down her cheek as she said, "Am I falling in love with the almighty Pharaoh?"

* * *

Melody walked down the hall 30 minutes later, wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was white, off the shoulders, and it went up to her ankles. it split in the middle, showing her belly. She had on gold bracelets and a gold head bead with the Eye of Rah on it, and gold sandles. A few servant men walked by and whistled. She sent them death glares, but she always sighed after that. When she approached the throne room, the guards stopped her from entering. 

Melodyfrowned and yelled loudly so Atem could hear, "But the Pharaoh saidI could see him, sir! Please, let me-" She was stopped when the guard pushed her to the ground. The guard put his sword to her neck, makingn it almost touch it.

He grunted and said, "Shut up. Now get out of here. The Pharaoh is a very busy man and does not wish to be-" He stopped when someone kicked him on the back, making him fall on his back. Melody gasped when she saw the person who did that.

Atem stood there in doorway, wearing his kingly attire. Atem looked at the oter frightened guards and said to them, "Didn't I tell you that I was expecting a girl to come here, looking just like her?" He pointed to Melody. Melody hid her blush. Atem looked at them and said, "Get out of here, before i change my mind about punishing you." They ran off, the one on the floor getting up and running away. Atem sighed and said, "Stupid bakas..." He looked at Melody and slapped his head. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry, miss." He held out his hand. Melody looked at it confused, processing in what he had just done. Atem chuckled, saying, "It's not going to bite you. I'm helping you up."

Melody blushed and nodded. She grabbed his hand, and blushed more, feeling the warmth of his hand. Atem did too, feeling her hand. When she got up, she took her hand away, saying, "Thank you, my Pharaoh..." she kneeled on one knee and said, "I am in debt to your kindness..."

Atem smiled and grabbed her hand back, making her stop bowing. She looked up and saw his eyes. She blushed, thinking, _A girl like me could get lost in those eyes... they're so beautiful... _Atem smiled and said, "Never again will I see you bow to me, understand?"

Melody looked at him in confusioin, saying, "Pharaoh? What do you mean?" Atem smiled and grabbed her hand again, dragging her in the throne room. Melody gasped when she saw the room. It was decorated beautifully, and there was a gold chair made for the Pharaoh. She looked down, feeling uncomfortable.

Atem looked at her and said, "Miss..." he slapped his head, saying, "I'm such an idiot!" Melody looked at him in confusion. Atem smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name. What is it?"

Melody smiled and said, "My name's Melody, Pharaoh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earliar. It is my fault, I'm sorry." Atem blinked and smiled, shaking his head.

"Really, Miss Melody, you dont have to say that. It was my fault." He looked at her and said, "And, i noticed you're looking better today. Didyou find your room to your liking?"He let og of her handand walked towards the throne. He looked back, seeing Melody standing there. He smiled and said, "Coming, MissMelody?"

Melodynodded and followed. She smiled and said, "Yes... thank you very much, Pharaoh. Your kindness is never ending." She looked athim and gasped. She stopped running. She looked away and said, "Oh my Pharaoh... I'm so sorry..."She had tears in her eyes as she said, "You got hurt because of me..." She turned around and said, "I dont deserve this much kindness... it would be better...,"she startd walking towards the door, "If I left..." She reached for the door nob when she felt someone grab her hand. It was Atem.

Atem pulled her hand back and said, "IF it is what you wish, go... but I was glad to risk my life for you, Miss Melody... and I wish you would stay with me..." Melody blushed as Atem let her hand go. She thought to herself, _Did-did-did he just propose to me? _She looked at him and blushed. She saw his muscles, his hair, his eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, since she didnt know what to do. Atem reached for her face and wiped it. He looked at her and thought, _Melody... Why do you make me feel this way? Why do I care for you so much? Is it because... because I love you...? _He let Melody go and walked back.

Melody looked at him, confused with her feelings. The vision she had, the way he was acting... She didnt know how to feel. Part of her loved it... yet the other part thought that she shouldnt fall in love with the most important man in all of Egypt, and that she couldnt, or else he would hurt Atem. Him. She forgot about what he had said to her. She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Pharaoh..." She walked to the door, saying, "But... but I cant..." Atem looked at her passionatly. Melody shook her head, saying, "I'm... I want to stay, but... but... but if I do, then he'll... he'll kill us... us both..." She fell on her knees, and said, "And I can't have you killed on my behalf, Pharaoh!"

Atem looked at her and walked up behind her. He hugged her, saying, "If you stay here, I promise I'll protect you from whomever was threatening you." Melody gasped and looked at him. He wiped away her tears and said, "Please, Miss Melody?" Melody looked at him, and more tears fell. One fell on the puzzle. it glowed for a second, then died down. Atem blushed as did Melody, and they looked into each other's eyes. Melody nodded and hugged him, saying, "Yes... I'll stay with you, Pharaoh..." Atem nodded and hugged her tighter, tryning to comfort her all he could. Melody cried on his shoulder, thinking, _Protect me, Pharaoh... please..._

_

* * *

_

Atem took Melody to the gardens after breakfast. He smiled as he said, "I hope you like flowers, Miss Melody, because this place is filled with them." Melody nodded, smiling. Atem opened the doors to the gardens, running into them. Melody smiled and ran after him. She gasped, seeing all of the flowers. There were daisys, lillies, and most of them were roses.

Atem was at an apple tree, waiting for her. Melody ran towards him and said, "It's beautiful, Pharaoh!" She smiled and stood next to him. She saw the tree and said, "Wow, apples!" Atem smirked and said, "You want one?" Melody blinked and said, "Oh, no, not if you're going to go to too much trouble to get it for me!" Atem smiled and facedthe tree. He put his foot on a branch and started climbing. Melody blushed and said, "Pharaoh, please, be careful!"

Atem picked two apples and threw one down. Melody caught it. Atem jumped down and landed on his feet, saying, "Dig in!" He bit his, munching happily. Melody did the same, and smiled. "It's sooooooo good!" she said, taking another bite. She smiled and said, "Thank you very much for the apple, Pharaoh."

Atem smiled and said, "No problem. " He took a bite and said, "Let's continue the tour." Melody nodded and threw her apple core to the ground. Unknowingly to her, a snake wrapped around the apple and bit it. It looked at Melody's ankle and followed her.

Melody continued walking until she heard a ratteling sound. She stopped and looked behind her. Her eyes opened wide with terror. "Pha-Pha-Pharaoh?" Melody asked in shock as it came closer.

Atem looked back and said, "Yes Miss-" he stopped when he saw the snake. His eye's widened as it wrapped around her leg, making Melody stand still. Atem ran to her and said, "MISS MELODY!" the snake opened it's mouth and dug into...

Atem's arm.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAA! CLIFFHANGER! lol. I dont think it was a cliffhanger, anyway... i dunno... lol... anyway... umm... please RR! I would really appriciate it. lol. tootles! next chapter is "Growing Closer." 


	4. Chapter Four: Choosing

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **YAY! I'm doing my fourth chapter now... even though I just finished my third... weird... lol... umm... anyway... umm... okay, im bored. recap time!

**Recap:** Melody woke up in the palace. She met the Atem, and she had a vision of them both falling in love for each other. She was crying when she met the Atem, saying she couldnt stay with him because someone was threatening her. He worked his charms, and she agreed. Then they went in the gardens, and Atem got apples for them. Then a snake wrapped itself around Melody, but bit Atem instead.

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! YAAAAAAAY! ... why am I saying yay? o well... anyway... o forget, it, just read the story...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Growing Closer**

Atem winced as the snake slithered off of Melody. Melody was shocked; Atem had sacrificed his life for her. Again. He fell on his knees and said, "Are... you okay... Miss Melody?" He held his wound, saynig, "Did... did it bite you...?" Melody got out of her shock and gasped. His wound was swelling. She grabbed his hand and stated sucking the poison out of his arm.

Atem looked at her and said, "Miss... Melody...?" Melody spit out the poison at the ground, and said, "That should do it." She blushed as she did it one more time, maknig sure it was all gone. Atem blushed, feeling her lips on his body. She stopped and looked at him. Atem stopped blushing and was about to say something when Melody stood up, walking away.

Atem stood up, saying, "Miss Melody...?" he followed her and said, "What's wrong, Miss Melody?" He put his hand on her arm, saynig, "Miss-" He stopped when Melody said, "Stop." Atem looked at her and said, "Miss Melody..."

Melody looked at him, tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head and said, "It's no good, Pharaoh. I'm sorry. I can't stay. If you keep risking your life for me, then... then..." She shook her head and said holding back tears, "Then he'll kill me. I'm sorry, Pharaoh! He'll try to kill me and kill you too!" She ran away, trying hard to hold back tears. Atem held out his hand for her, saying, "Miss Melody! Wait!" He ran after her, thinking, _Why...? Who is this man that's threatening you, Miss Melody? Who is it? _

_

* * *

_

Hiding on top of a tree, a man sat there, eating one of the apples. He smirked and said, "So, Pharaoh want's to play with _my _girl, does he? Fine. Then..." He stood up, his white hair blowing in the breeze. Bakura threw the apple core on the ground, saying, "... let the games begin!" He laughed and jumped from branch to branch, getting ahead of Melody. He threw a rock on the ground, big enough for Melody to trip on. He sat and waited for her to fall, seeing what Atem would do. He smirked evilly and said, "Now let's see... if she is falling for him as much as he's falling for you, Melody... heh heh heh..."

* * *

Crying and running, Melody ran towards the spot Bakura put the rock on. She stopped running, catching her breath and wiping away her tears. She sighed and said, "What am I going to do? Bakura will kill me if he finds out about-" She stopped when a red rose with a black cloth on it fell from the sky. Melody caught it, saying, "Bakura... he does know..." She held the rose tightly, making the thorns cut her fingers. She sobbed and said, "What am I going to do?"

Atem ran towards Melody, saying, "Miss Melody?" Melody heard him, looking at him. She gasped as she saw him. She shook her head and threw the rose on the ground. Atem stopped and said, "Miss... Melody..." he huffed and puffed, walking towards her. Melody shook her head and started running in the other direction. Atem ran after her. Just then, Melody tripped on the rock that was planted by Bakura. Atem gasped and ran towards Melody just in time to catch her from the front of her body, grabbing her chest. Atem pulled her up, saying, "Are you okay?"

Melody blushed and said, wiping her dress off and her tears, "Yes..." she started to walk ahead of Atem, thinking, _What just happened...? This must be a dream... it has to be... Bakura just gave me a rose... and Atem... _She shook her head and started walking back to the palace, saying, "I have to get my things so I can leave..."

Atem walked behind her and said, "Miss Melody...? " Melody turned around, about to say someting, but Atem grabbed her waist and said, "Why...?"

Melody blushed and looked at him, saying, "Why what?"

Atem leaned in closer and said, "Why do you put me in some sort of spell?"

Melody looked at him and said, "I... dont know..." Atem leaned in closer, using his other hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. Melody looked at him and said, "Pharaoh..." She leaned in closer and said, "I... I can't... he'll..." Atem smiled and said, "Don't worry, Miss Melody..." He went by her ear and whispered, "I'll protect you..." He hugged her and said, "Because... I..." Melody gasped and said, "Pharaoh..." Atem looked at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Melody blushed in shock, and closed her eyes. She felt a tingle go up her spine as Atem wrapped his arms around her neck. Melody put her hand on his neck, moving it in the rythem they were kissing. Atem released Melody so he could take a breath. He looked at her and stroked her cheek.

Melody opened her eyes and said, "Pharaoh..." She clenched her fists on his clothes. Atem looked at her and said, "Yes?" Melody looked at him and said, "I... I won't run... anymore..." She blushed and hugged him, a tear falling down her cheek. Atem smiled and said, "Good... because I need you here... with me... Miss Melody..." Melody blushed and squeezed him tighter and said, "Me... too..."

Meanwhile, Bakura sat on the branch, smirking. He thought, _This could be used to my advantage... heh heh heh... _He jumped to another branch and sat there, dangeling his legs. He smirked and said, "So, how's it going, Melody?"

Melody gasped and said, "Ba-Bakura?" She let go of Atem and turned around. She gasped as she saw Bakura sitting there, carelessly eating an apple, smirking teasingly at Melody. He jumped off the tree, tossing his core. Atem stared at him and said, "Bakura! What do you want?"

Bakura smirked and said, "I want... my woman!" Atem gasped and looked at Melody. Melody shook her head, saying, "No... no..." She fell on her knees, saying, "Bakura..." She looked at him and said, "How... how could you?"

Bakura smirked and said, "Well, I'm telling the truth." He walked towards her, saying, "You were mine... remember? I gave you food in Rome when you were captured. I gave you my love when you lived with me. And, I gave you myself." He smiled and held out his hand. "Remember?" He said, looking at Atem, smirking.

Atem looked at Melody, heartbroken. Melody shook her head, saying, "No... Bakura... please..." He took her hand and said, "Fine. Then I'll jog your memery." He grabbed her waist with his free hand and kissed her lips. Melody's eyes were wide with shock. She shook her head, trying to resist. Bakura pushed her in closer, maming the kiss deeper. Melody finally gave in.She closed her eyes, put her hand in his hair, pushing into him. She hated to do it, but Bakura had her. He owned her. She was his property.

Atem, meanwhile, stared in disbelief. He shook his head, saying, "No... Miss Melody... please..." He looked at her, saying, "This... this can't be..." He fell on his knees, saying, "No..." He looked at her hopelessly. He shook his head, saying, "No... what am I doing...?" He put his hand on his head, saying, "Why am I... why am I getting myself upset about this? And... and why did I... why did I kiss her...?" He looked at her and thought, _Am I in love with her? The woman breaking my heart? _

Bakura smirked and said, breaking free of Melody's lips, "Now do you remember, my pet?" He stroked her cheek, saying, "Remember...?" Melody nodded. Her body was relaxed; she felt possesed by Bakura's body, his words, his lips. She was under his spell. She turned around. Atem looked at her, shocked. Melody opened her mouth and said, "I am sorry, my Pharaoh... but I am Bakura's property... I love him..." Atem's eyes narrowed to the smallest it could when she said "love." Something in his heart broke apart. Melody looked at him, saying, "Pharaoh..." Bakurasmiled and said, "Let's go, Melody..." Melody nodded and said, "Yes... Bakura..." She turned and followed Bakura.

She stopped and turned around, and gasped. Atem was standing, holding upa red rose. He started walking towards her, saying, "Miss... Melody..." He held out the rose, saying, "Wait... please..." He stood before her, saying, "Take this. If you are leaving, then take what is yours." He held out the rose, a tear falling down his cheek. He fell on his knees. He was heartbroken.

Melody stared at him in disbelief. A tear fell on Melody's foot, making her body tingle. She gasped and said, "Pha...raoh..." She kneeled down and said, "Why... are you... crying?" Atem looked at her. Seeing her, made him only look down and cry more. Melody saw this, and said, "Pharaoh..."

Bakura looked at her and said, "Melody! Come. We have done our damage. The Pharaoh is a heartbroken fool." He started walking towards the gate. Melody stood up. She held the rose, and gasped. It wasn't Bakura's rose like she thought. It was a red rose with a gem on it.She looked at Atem and said, "Pharaoh... you... gave this to me?"Something in her heart broke. Shelooked at Atem, and said, "Why?"

Atem smiled and said, "It's simple, Miss Melody." He stood up on his feet skaily. He looked at her and said, "I love you." Melody gasped. Something in her heart floated, breaking Bakura's spell. She droppedthe rose, trembling. She looked at Atem and said, "Pharaoh..." she fell on her knees, saying, "I... I..." She started crying, saying, "No... it...it can't be..." She gaspedwhen Atem started walking away. Melody looked at him and said, "Pharaoh...?"

Atem looked at her and said, "Sorry, Miss Melody.But you love him, remember? Not me. So, I'll leave you to be happy with him...even if the thought kills me..."Bakurasmirked and said, "I know what to do."Melody gasped and turned around. Bakura smirked and said, "What do you say, Melody? Who do you love:Me orthe Pharaoh?" Melody gasped and looked at the two.

She shook her head and said, "No..."Atem looked at her and said, "Yes. Tell me, Miss Melody, because I would like to know as well." Melodylooked at him. Tears were falling down her cheeks.She stood up. She closed her eyes, remembering what had happened when they had kissed her. She opened her eyes and said through tears, "I... love..."

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah: **MUAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! lol. Melody's in a tough spot, huh? lol, wow. I updated fast for some reason... weird... o.O;;; lol. So, who should she choose? I KNOW! CONTEST TIME! tee hee hee... okay... tell me who Melody should pick, Bakura, or Atem. O, and Atem id Yami by the way, just in case no one knew. lol. personally, I'd pick Atem, but it's what the readers want, right? I like Bakura too, so... yeah. anyway, R&R please, and vote! I'll update in three days. Today's Easter, so hurry up! 


	5. Choosing again, and Preparing for the Ba...

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah:** anger mark GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!ARGH! I HATE FAN FICTION AND THE COMPUTER I USE IN TECH CLASS! GRAR!

okay, im done... ;;;

okay, this sux. I DID THIS ALREADY! i was all happy and joyful, writing HALF of my story in tech class. BUT THEN FAN FIC HAD AN ERROR, CAUSNIG ME TO LOOSE ALL OF MY WORK! ARGH!

Melody: o.O;;; oooooooooookay... while she's calming down, I shall take over. Hello everybody! as you well know, I have a tough decision to make...

Bakura and Atem: PICK ME PICK ME!

Melody: heh heh... (sweatdrop)yeah... well, I know who I have to pick it's...

IM NOT TELLING!

Bakura and Atem: T.T

Melody: yup! so, check out the reviews to find out, or read on! hee hee! well, let's recap! O, and I'll be writing the rest until the main story, because Gen is running around like a lunitic and cursing in Japanese. (sweatrdrop) heh heh...

Gen: I HATE FAN FIC! GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! >:O!

All except Gen: o.O;;;;; yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah...

**Recap(written by Melody herself): **Well,the Pharaohgot bit by the snake. TT wahh... hes so sweet... anyway, i sucked the poison out and stated that I couldnt stay with him anymore. Then i ran away from him. My vision came true, and he kissed me. Ahh, what a feeling. IT WAS LIKE A DREAM! lol, anyway, then Bakura came into hte picture and kissed me, making me go under his spell... i dont remember anything after that except that the Pharaoh gave me a rose and said, "Please stay with me" then Bakura said to choose between us. Man, this is tough... I love them both right now... but i know who to choose. I choose...

Melody: hah, im not telling

Bakura and Atem: TT

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **I dont own ;;;;... Gen only owns me, Melody, her OC...wow, I suck at the disclaimers... o.O;;... lol.

Gen: okay, I'm done now.

Bakura and Atem: back away slowly o.O;;;

Melody:(sweatdrop) heh heh... lets continue! Gen, take it away!

Gen: Let's go!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Choosing again, and Preparing for the Ball**

Melody closed her eyes, remembering the feelings she got when she kissed them both. She opened her eyes and said, "I choose..." She sighed and said, "I choose... the Pharaoh."

* * *

Atem: OOOOH! IN YOUR FACE BAKURA! GIVE ME MY TWENTY! WOOO! 

Bakura: (hands over 20 dollar bil)l grr...

Gen: heh heh...(sweatdrop)they bet who would be choosen... those bakas... lol

* * *

Bakura's eyes opened wide with rage. Atem sighed with relief (Atem: I WON! I WON! Gen: O SHUSH!) Melody looked down, saying, "I'm sorry, Bakura... but... my heart told me to-" She gasped when Bakura threw his knife at her, slashing her arm. She cried out in pain, falling on her knees. She grabbed her arm in pain. Atem ran to her, saying, "Miss Melody!" she was crying with saddness, saying, "Bakura... please...I dontwantyou to be hurt... I-" He threw another knife at her, missing her by an inch.Atem shot daggers at him. 

Bakura was breathing heavily with rage. "If you didn't want to hurt me, then you should've choosen me, wrench!" he screamed,reaching for his belt where he hadhis knifes.When he threw one, Atem caught it wit hihs bare hands. His hand started to bleed from it.

Melody's eyes opened wide as she said, "Pharaoh... please, don't-" Atemc ut her off, saying, "Bakura, leave now! Or else this knifewill come back and slash you directly at your throat." Bakura shot a death glare at him and ran off, saying, "This isn't over, Melody! I swear by the sands of Egypt I will kill you and the Pharaoh!" Melody's eye's closed shut, and she shivered in fear. Atem dropped the knife and said, "Miss Melody..."

Melody started to cryin on him, saying, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She sobbed more and said, "I should leave with him... but I don't want to... I'm so selfish... I'm so sorry, Pharaoh..." Atem sighed and hugged her tight, saying, "Don't be sorry... I'm glad you're here... I was hoping you would be here..." Melody nodded and said, "I stayed... because I knew... you would always be a good friend to me... and... because... I... I care about you too..." Atem smiled and said, "Thank you... Miss Melody..." Melody sobbed more, feeling raindrops fall on her head. As it started to rain, Atem and Melody were seen crying together, glad that they were with each other.

* * *

The next day, Atem was standing outside, bored to tears. Shimon was making him hold a ball so he could find a bride. Atem though as Shimon said this, _Woo... hoo... _He sighed, bored with himself. He wished Melody was there, btu alas, she was with Mana. They were exploring the palace. He sighed, saying, "Shimon, why do I have to marry someone?" 

Shimon chuckled and said, "Oh, Pharaoh, it is a custom for someone to fall in love. If you find your dream woman, then you MUST marry her. It is a tradition." Atem sighed as he mumbled, "Whatever..."

He heard giggeling outside his door. He smiled. Mana openbed the door, saying, "The effect should wear off in a few minutes, Miss Melody." Melody was behind her, giggling and nodding. She smiled when she saw Atem, and said, "Pharaoh! Hello!" She ran up to him and said, "You MUST see this, Pharaoh! It is a matter of life or death if you don't!" Mana giggled and said, "Please, Prince-sama?" Atem sighed and nodded. He looked at Shimon and said, "Plan it as much as you like. However, I have something very improtant to attend to. Excuse me." He stood up and started walking with them when Melody grabbed his hand and said, "Hurry Pharaoh!" She dragged him out of the room, smiling.

Mana closed the door, saying, "Well, what do you think?" She pointed towards a window where there was...

... three guards frozen in time with their pants down, and red dye all over their face, making them look like natives (corny, i know, but i'm really bored right now. And, also, since im in tech class, im gonna hope this saves... o.O;;...). Atem, Melody, and Mana looked at each other and started laughing like crazy. Melody wiped a tear away and said, "Oh Pharaoh, we knew how bored you were, so were decided to make you laugh!" Mana nodded and said, "Yes, and I knew you loved doing this with me when we were little, so I thought this would lighten your spirts!"

Atem nodded and said, "Thank you, Mana, Melody..." He stopped laughing and said, "You have no idea how boring it is in there." Melody nodded sympathetically and said, "Poor, poor Pharaoh..." Mana and Melody looked at each other and started laughing again. They fell on the floor, laughing so hard. Atem sighed and sweatdropped, saying, "Okay, you caught the almighty Pharaoh bored. So sue me." Melody smiled at him and said, "What are you doing in there anyway?"

Atem sighed and said, "We're planning a ball for all of the women who want to marry me..." Melody and Mana smirked and said, "They want to be royal." Atem nodded and said, "Yeah... and none of them will like me for who I am. I hope I meet someone who will." Melody blushed a little and looked down. He looked at her and said, "Besides you and Mana, of course..." He blushed and looked away. Mana blinked and tried to guess that they liked each other. She smirked and said, "So Melody's going, right Pharaoh?" Melody blushed and said, "Umm..."

Atem blushed and said, "Well... I... um... if she want's to..." Mana smiled and said, "So she'll be a choice, right?" Melody and Atem both blushed the deepest shade of red they could. Atem stammered, "Uhh... W-well... I-I... I guess... s-so..." Melody blushed. Mana smiled and said, "Well then, I'll get her ready! Come on Melody!" Mana grabbed her hand and dragged her off to her room, leaving the bewildered and blushing Pharaoh alone.

* * *

Gen: Well, that was short... but I'm brain dead. 

Atem: Then you should've not have written it today.

Gen: Hey, I was bored. And I promised to get it out by today. And I usually keep my promises.

Melody: (sweatdrop) uh huh... well... yeah...

Atem: (blushes) soo... a ball, eh? who will I pick?

Gen: I dunno... o well... HEY! I GOT AN IDEA! I'm gonna have a contest to see who will e in this story. Whomever reviews the most can be in it! SO REVIEW! ALL OF THE CHAPTERS! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: she's only doing this to get reviews, huh?

Melody and Atem: (nods)

Gen: MUAHAHAHAHA-(cough cough)-AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Melody, Atem, and Bakrua: o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;; yeaaah... tootles.

Gen: REVIEW! REVIEW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: (hits her on the head with a frying pan) SHUT UP!

Gen: T.T wahh...


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HELLO! right now, Rei is here reading randomly.

Rei: Hallo everyone! (dances) I am the special guest! (bow)

Gen: (sweatdrop but smiles) yeah... she's trying to write a story, but so far its "Ring Ring"... o.O;;...

Rei: IT IS! I'm just too darn lazy...

Gen: yeah... lol. Rei isnt her real name, by the way. lol. (sweatdrop)

Bakura: So... umm... now what? WHAT DO I DO?

Rei:e. MeetC/b>(your birthday is tomorrow, but, you know...lots of love from us both!)

**Recap: **Melody chose Atem (Atem: WOOOO!) and they hugged, blah blah blah, then Shimon is making Atem throw a ball (Rei: a ball? WOOO!), and Mana and Melody show him a funny thingy, and Mana figures out that they like each other, and... well... then Mana grabs Melody to get her ready for the ball. Man, that was a short chapter for some reason... o.O;;...

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. MeetC/b>(your birthday is tomorrow, but, you know...lots of love from us both!)

**Recap: **Melody chose Atem (Atem: WOOOO!) and they hugged, blah blah blah, then Shimon is making Atem throw a ball (Rei: a ball? WOOO!), and Mana and Melody show him a funny thingy, and Mana figures out that they like each other, and... well... then Mana grabs Melody to get her ready for the ball. Man, that was a short chapter for some reason... o.O;;...

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more than meets the eye.Will two totally different people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtem, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I only own my OC, Melody. And Rei owns nothing. lol.

Rei: Oh, come on!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ball **

Atem waited pationtly by Melody's door, hoping to catch a glimpse of her before the ball actually started, and woman from around Egypt and from who knows where danced with him and bore him to tears. O joy.

He knocked on her door and said, "Melody...? You almost ready...?" He heard giggleing in the background as Mana opened the door. "Oh, you cant see her yet, Prince-sama!" She smiled and said, "What do you need, Prince-sama?"

Atem sighed and said, "Tell her to give me the rose I gave her. I'll give it right back." Melody had heard this. She was in a bathrobe, her hair wet from taking a bath. She wentto the dressor and took out the rose from a jewelery box she had kept it in. She walked towards the door, the two servants giggeling as they fixed her dress. She handed him the rose, looking at him curiously. He was dressed in his regular clothes, but he seemed depressed.

She smiled and said, "Here you go, Pharaoh!" She handed it to him. He took it, saying, "Thank you. Ow!" a thorn pricked him, and a trickle of blood fell from his finger. Melody gasped and ripped off a piece of cloth from her robe. She ran to him and took his finger, saying, "Hold still, Pharaoh." He did as she said, blushing as she wrapped the cloth around his finger. She tied it in place and said, "There you go." She smiled and said, "It's not much, but it'll do." Atem nodded. He took the green jewel off of the rose and handed it back to her. She smiled and said, "Thank you for the rose, Pharaoh. It means a lot to me that you gave it back." She walked in the room and winked at him, saying, "I'll be at the ball soon. And you better dance with me, okay?" He nodded and blushed when she closed the door, leaving him alone.

* * *

An hour later, Atem was at the ball, dancing with a fat woman from Japan. He sighed and thought, _Just shoot me now... Kill me and let me rot. _He bowed to her when she left to dance with another man. He sighed and looked around. He looked to see Melody's brown hair, making sure she if she was here or not. He sighed when he found that she wasn't. He looked around again and saw a woman he didn't dance with. He walked up to her and tapped the back of her shoulder. He saw she had curly blonde hair. He sighed and said, "Would you like to dance with me?" She turned around. She had a pretty face. It wasnarrow, but she had tender skin. She had blue eyes and red lips, and a small nose. Atem blinked, not impressed by her beauty. 

The girl smiled and said, "Of course Pharaoh!" She took his hand as they started to dance. He looked bored already. She tried to make conversation, but it didn't work. He was bored with her, and she knew it. She looked at him and said, "Why did you throw this ball, Pharaoh? You seem not to like any woman here."

Atem looked at her and said, "Because... well..." He sighed and said, "Because my advisor said to, and I gave him permission when I was half asleep."

The girl giggled and said, "I see. I'm Julie, by the way." She smiled and said, "Did you already fall in love?" Atem blushed and looked away, trying to get away from that topic, and mostly her. She would make him tell the truth, and hurt her feelings, as well as many others.

He let go of her hands and said, "Excuse me, I have other women to attend to." He walked away, leaving Julie alone. He walked to where the food was, and took a glass of wine (there was no drinking age back then). He sipped it, bored with this night. He looked around and saw men abandoning their woman, and looking at the stairs. He sighed and did so, but dropped his glass. He saw a goddess standing there, and that goddess was Melody.

Melody blushed as the men stared at her in herwhite dress. It was off of her shoulders, and it had ruffles at the sleeves. It went down her chest and towards her stomach where it cut into a V pattern, desecnding down. Then the dress poofed out, white ruffles at the bottom of it at the hem. She wore white shoes, covered by the dress. Her hair was curled into banana curls, and she had it half up half down. She walked down the stairs, holding her dress so she wouldn't trip. She walked towards Atem and smiled.

"Hello, Pharaoh." She curtsied as she said this. She stood up and said, "Remember you're promise." He stared at her with a confused expression. Everybody was watching them as she said, "You promised to dance with me, silly!" She grabbed his hand and said, "So, you better keep it." Atem smiled and nodded. He grabbed her waist and they both blushed a little. He grabbed her hand, and she held the end of her skirt, making sure she wound't trip. They looked into each other's eyes, and they danced the waltz.

They moved across the room, both of them feeling like they were floating in the air. Melody blushed and put her head on his chest. Atem blushed tooas he pressed tight against her, making them close so they wouldn't dancce apart. When the song ended, Melody bowed to him and said, "Thank you, Pharaoh..." She was still dazed by when he did while they were dancing, the same with Atem. The orcustra continued playing, and all of the other people danced. Atem grabbed Melody's hand and led her away form the ball so they could be alone.

Outside in the gardens, the moon was shining on Melody's curly hair. She was blushing when she finally said at the fountain he brought them to, "Pharaoh... why are you taking me away?"

Atem looked at her and said, "I needed to... because I need to give you something." Melody blushed abrighter shade of red when Atem took out something from his pocket. Melody gasped when he held it out. It was the jem from the rose, a green emerald. He put it on a silver chain, making it a necklace. She blushed as he put it over her neck, saying, "This is for you... the most beautiful girl at the ball..." Melody was speechless as Atem carressed her cheek, saying, "You mean more to me than just a friend, MissMelody..." Melody looked at him passionatly. Atem looked at her with his marroon eyes, making Melody want to fall into his arms and look at his eyes always. He leaned in closer to her face and said, "Miss Melody... I-"Atem stopped when he saw a glint of light in the bushes. It was pointy, like an arrow. His eye's opened wide as a man pointed the arrow towards Melody. He grabbed her and pulled her in close, saying, "Get down!" He pushed her to the ground when an arrow was shot, missing them both by a few inches.

Melody's eyes were wide with terror. She looked at Atem and said, "Pharaoh... what happened-" She stopped when Atem put his finger to his lips, shushing her. She looked at him and put her head on his chest, crying. She was scared, and Atem knew it. He needed to protect her like he promised. He looked at the bushes and saw bit of white in them. He knew who had shot the arrow.

He let Melody go and stood up, saying, "Show yourself, Bakura!" Melody gasped and wiped her tears away when she saw Bakura stand up in the bushes, dressed in his regular attire.

He smirked and said, "Greetings, Pharaoh. I see you're enjoying the ball with Miss Melody." He smirked as Melody cringed at hearing her name. He gasped when he saw her. She wasbeautiful. He smirked and said, "You look beautiful, Miss Melody." Melody looked away, hiding her blush. Atem clenched his fists in anger.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Bakura chuckled at Atem's anger.

"Why, I want what I alway's wanted from you, Pharaoh. To see you die, and Melody." Melody gasped when someone grabbed her face. The hands covered her mouth, preventing her to scream. She had tears of terror in her eyes.

Atem looked behind him and screamed, "Meldoy!" He ran to her, but was caught by a trap set on the ground. Bakura's henchmen carried Melody, trying to get a hold of her. She squirmed until the man put a sharp stick in her arm with a sleeping poison, making her body go limp. The man carried her bridal style and ran away. Atem was trapped to the ground, and he couldn't do anything.

Bakura snickered and said, "I'll make a wager, Pharaoh. If you can follow me and my men and try to save Melody, I'll keep her alive. But if not..." He held out a knife and licked it, saying, "I'll kill her pretty little face." Atem's eyes went wide with terror. Bakura laughed and walked away, leaving Atem to struggle to get out of the trap, so he could save the one person he truley cared about.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! MELODY IS CAPTURED! (snickers) hah hah hah... hah... hah... o.O;;;

Bakura: that was awkward... (sweatdrop)

Atem: OW! THAT TRAP HURTS! (struggles)

Melody: SHES SO MEAN! I DON'T WANNA BE CAPTURED!... although I LOVE my dress! (smiles)

Gen: (sweatdrops) yeah... so... can Atem save her? Will Bakura kill her like he said? Or will Melody and Atem have a happy ending? Read the next chappie when it finally comes out! See ya soon!

Everyone except Bakura whos too cool for saying this line: TOOTLES!

Bakura: ;;; bye...


	7. Chapter 7: Save Me, Pharaoh! Don't Die!

**WARNING:**

**There is some violence and blood in this chapter. If you get "sceaved out" by it, I suggest you skip this chapter. In my 8th chapter, I will recap and show Melody's current vision. Thank you.**

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **WOOO! I GOT ONE REVIEW! YAAAAAY!

Everyone except for me: (sweatdrop)

Gen: heh heh... (sweatdrop)... yeah... so... (swirly eyes)

Bakura: ...?

Melody: (BIG sweatdrop) Umm... Gen ate too much giant cookie that she made in home ec... so i'll take over...

Gen: ugh... (rubs tummy) tummy ache...

Atem: Umm... you okay?

Gen: NO! T.T

Melody:(sweadrop) let's just start...

**Recap (by Melody): **Umm... well... I wasgetting ready for the ball when the Pharaohaskedfor my rose, and he took the jewel off of it.Then hewent away. Then...Theball started! YAY! Pharaoh danced with all of these women, and he was bored to tears. Then... umm... O! I came in the room! And... well... the Pharaoh dropped his wine glass when he looked at me... I wonder why...

Everyone except Gen whos throwing upand Melody: (sweatdrop)

Melody: What?Anyway, he danced with me! IT WAS A DREAM COME TRUE- oops. I pressed caps. (sweatdrop) anyway, I had a pretty dress on, and... then the Pharaoh took me outside and gave me a necklace. Then he started to say something, but Bakura shot an arrow towards us. The Pharaoh saved me, but I was captured again. Then... well... I don't remember what happened after that. O well. (smiles) It was a good chappie in my opinion. lol.

**Full Summary:** (Set in Ancient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more than meets the eye.Will two totally different people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtem, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer (by Melody): **Gen doesn't own anything except me... weird...o well. (sweatdrop)

Melody: Hey Gen, you feeling better? Or should I continue?

Gen: I'm better... well, a little better... lol. Let the story start!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Finding Your True Love**

Atem struggled out of the trap, finding that there wasa cut on his ankle. He sighed and took out a cloth from his pocket and tied it to his ankle. He stood up and started to run towards the horse stable. Muahado was there, brushing his horse. When he saw Atem, he bowed his head and said, "Greetings my Pharaoh." He blinked and said, "Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

Atem ran past him and said, "Melody was captured. I have to find her-" He stopped when Muahado grabbed his arm. Atem shook it off, saying, "Let me go, Muahado! If I don't go, she'll die!" Muahado did so, and looked down. Atem jumped on the horse and followed the path of footprints that led to Bakura's hidesout.

* * *

While Melody was sleeping, she had a vision. (heh heh... i forgot about those...): 

_Melody's eyes opened wide as Disbound's blast headed straight for..._

_Atem._

_Muahado dodged the attack, but Atem was hit striaght on in the back. Melody screamed and cried, "NO! PHARAOH!" Blood was spit out of his mouth, and he fell on his knees, cuts on his arms bleeding.He looked up at Melody and said, "Miss Melody..." He tried to say something more, but all he could say was, "I'm... sorry..." Melody sobbed and cried, "Pharaoh... no..." She sobbed as he closed his eyes, and fell to the ground,blood pouring out of his cuts. _

The vision ended there.

* * *

Bakura smirked as he took Melody's limp body from his henchman. They were in a cave.He said, "She's... gorgeous." He sighed and carried her to a bed. He laid her there, and put chains on her wrists and ankles. He brushed a hair out of her face and said, "Melody... I'm sorry I have to do this..." He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. She moaned and opened her eyes to see Bakura sitting there. 

She blinked and screamed, saying, "Bakura! Get OFF of me!" Bakura did so. She struggled, saying, "Let me go, Bakura!"

Bakura smirked and said, "Never. I need you here as an audiance." He turned around, his back facing her.

Melody looked at him and said, "What do you mean, Bakura?"

Bakura smirked and said, "I'm going to kill the Pharaoh, andtake you for myself." Melody gasped and struggled again. Bakura chuckled and said, "And there's nothing you can do about it, my pet." Melody cringed when he said that. She had tears in her eyes, and she tried to break free. She couldn't.

Tears stinged her eyes as she said, "You monster. I would never stay with you!" She pulled at the chains, suing all of her strength to break them, if possible.

Bakura chuckled and said, "You seem to have no choice, Melody. You're mine. You've always been mine. ANd now, look at you. You've fallen in love with the most powerful man in all of Egypt. Do you really think he'd care about you? Do you think he would spend time with you? Honestly, he probably forgot about you already, and is falling in love with another, more prettier woman. Face it, Melody. You're a commenor, and he's a Pharaoh."

During this speech, Melody's eyes went as wide as they could. She had to face the truth: She was a freak who could see the future, and no one could love her. No one. She was alone in this world, with only a Thief King to have truley loved her. She shook her head and said, "No... h-h-he cares about me, B-b-Bakura!" She sobbed and said, "Please... he has to save me... I know he will..." She hung her head low and said, "Pharaoh... you promised to protect me... you... promised..."

A giant crash was heard. Bakura turned around as the henchman that carried Melody fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his stomach. Melody's eyes opened wide as a sword was pulled out of the henchman. She gasped when she saw the holder, and smiled. It was Atem. She smiled and said, "Pharaoh! I knew you'd come!" She smiled as a teartrickled down her face.

Bakura clenched his fists and grabbed his sword. "Heh, so you came after all..." Atem smirked and nodded. Bakura drew his sword and said, "So, as promised, I let her go... for a price..." He chuckled.

Atem looked at him with hatred and said, "What's the price?"

Bakura smirked and said, "You're life!" He summoned his Ka, Diabound. Melody gasped as her leg chains were release, but her hands were in place.

Atem dodged Diabound's attack and summoned one of his Ka, Slither. Atem smirked and said, "Slither, attack!" Slither attacked Diabound, slashing Bakura's Ka on the chest. Bakura cringed and held his chest, some blood falling from it.

He staggered and stood up, saying, "Diabound... attack Slither's wings!" Diabound slashed ultiple time's at Slither's wings, making Atem's arms bloody. He winced.

Atem called back Obelisk and said, "Meet Ra-" he stopped when the Black Magician appeared. His face was the face of Muahado's. Atem turned around and saw Mana and Muahado's limp body.

Mana waved and said, "Master-sama transferred his soul into his Ka. It's a temperary spell, so now he can help!" She smiled. Melody smiled at her. She looked at Muahado (his Ka...I'm calling his KaMuahado until the spell wears off.)and saw it was him. She sat up, the chains preventing her from leaving the bed. Her curly brown hair was starting to become straight agian, but it still had curls. She winced as the chains restrained her from getting up.

Atem looked at her and smiled warmly, as if to say, "I'll save you, so just wait there." Melody smiled back and nodded. Atem looked at Bakura and said, "Now, Muahado, attack!" Muahado raised his wand and attacked. Diabound's left eye was hit, and Bakura held his eyes with his eyes. He smirked and said, "Prepare to die, Pharaoh!"

Diabound flew to the ceiling of the cave and disappeared in the shadows. Atem searched the room, trying to figure out where Diabound was. Diabound reappeared behind Atemand shot a blast of dark light at what seemed to be Muahado. Melody could see there was an angle from the attack, heading towards a specific spot. Melody's eyes opened wide with terroras Disbound's blast headed straight for...

Atem.

Muahado dodged the attack, but Atem was hit striaght on in the back. Melody screamed and cried, "NO! PHARAOH!" Blood was spit out of his mouth, and he fell on his knees, cuts on his arms bleeding.He looked up at Melody and said, "Miss Melody..."He tried to say words, but couldn't.He closed his eyes, saying, "I'm... sorry..." Melody sobbed and cried, "Pharaoh... no..." She sobbed as his limp body fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his cuts.

Bakura ran to Melody's side and undid her chains.She didn't look up or do anything. She just sat there and cried. Bakura sighed and said, "Melody... Come now, you can stay with me... Melody..." Melody slapped his hand away as he tried to touch her face. She stood up, but she fell on her knees. She sobbed uncontrollably. She wimpered and shook violently, sobbing. Bakura looked at her and said, "Meldoy... please... stop... calm down Mel-" He stopped when Melody stood up.

Bakura gasped when he saw her face. Tears fell down her cheeks, and her eyes were filled with sorrow for Atem, and hate towards Bakura. She raised her hand, and slapped Bakura hard across the face. Bakura held his face in pain as Melody said, "Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER I SEE THE PHARAOH'S DEATH? I JUST WITNESSED THE ONE PERSON WHO REALLY LOVED ME DIE FOR ME!"  
She walked past Bakura, saying, "And you expect me to calm down!" She turned to him and said, "You have some nerve! Why, you were the one that killed him! And you expect me to stay with you? NEVER!"

Bakura looked at her with rage in his eyes. He raised his hand. Melody stopped, and the color left her face. Bakura smirked and said, "Diabound..." Melody's eyes opened wide in terror, as Bakura said, "Attack the wrench."

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **WOW! THAT WAS INTENSE! WOOO! lol. that was a sad, yet gory, yet... well... kinda romantic chappie. 

Melody: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU KILLED THE PHARAOH!

Gen: (sweatdrop) umm... i never said he was- O CRAP! OOOPS!

Bakura: YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE?

Gen: I never said that.

Melody: And now you get me killed. ME, your OC! HOW SHAMEFUL!

Gen: Hey, it's a cliffhanger. I never said if you were killed or not. This isn't a tradgety. God. (sweatdrop) lol.

Melody: LOL? ALL YOU CAN SAY IS LOL?

Bakura: Hey, where's that baka Pharaoh? (looks around to see if Atem would comment right now)

Gen: Oh, well, to make it more intense, I decided not to have him comment. That way, the reviewer's brains can start to wonder... is he alive... or is he dead...?

Melody: GEN! I DONT EVEN KNOW!

Gen: EXACTLY! (smile)

Bakura: oh boy...

Gen: Well, people, please review! or ELSE i wont update. HAH. then Atem can be missing FOREVER! (of course i wouldnt do that, for i love him with all of my heart and soul. lol)


	8. Chapter 8: Help from Each Other

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Here's Melody's vision for all of you who didn't read the last chapter because it was bloody and gory... ick... lol. Due to some... circumstances, Bakura is doing the recap, so he wont be able to say the vision since he didn't see it. Here is the vision:**

_Melody's eyes opened wide as Disbound's blast headed straight for..._

_Atem._

_Muahado dodged the attack, but Atem was hit striaght on in the back. Melody screamed and cried, "NO! PHARAOH!" Blood was spit out of his mouth, and he fell on his knees, cuts on his arms bleeding.He looked up at Melody and said, "Miss Melody..." He tried to say something more, but all he could say was, "I'm... sorry..." Melody sobbed and cried, "Pharaoh... no..." She sobbed as he closed his eyes, and fell to the ground,blood pouring out of his cuts. _

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **ugh... too... much... giant cookie... X.X

Melody and Bakura: o.O;;;;;

Gen: We made another cookie today... since we were bored... ugh... I ate too much... X.X

Melody: Yeaaaaaaaaah... (sweatdrop) Anyway, while Gen throws up, Bakura will take over since I did it last chappie! (innocent smile)

Bakura: OH NO YOU DON'T! IM NOT DOING IT!

Melody: (pouts) pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Gen: (throws up) Bakura... do it...

Bakura: (sweatdrop) fine...

**Recap (by Bakura): **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I took Melody to my hide out. When she woke up, she denied our love. The nerve of her! GRAR!

Melody: (throws a coconut at him) continue, bozo.

Bakura: argh... (big bump appears on his head) oww... anyway, then that baka Pharaoh comes and battles me for Melody's freedom. HAH! DONT MAKE ME LAUGH! DIABOUND CRUSHED HIM! hah. well, really, Diabound, being the smart Ka that he is, attacked the Pharaoh from behind. He fell to the ground and... well... I don't know if he died... no ones knows except for Gen. And possibly the baka Pharaoh. hmm... anyway, Melody then SLAPS ME! THE NERVE OF THAT WOMAN! then she goes off sayong how she hates me. I couldn't stand her, so... I ORDERED DIABOUND TO ATTACK HER! WOOO! but then the baka authoress ended it there.

Melody: (sweatdrop) that was... weird... o.O;;;

**Full Summary:** (Set in Ancient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more than meets the eye.Will two totally different people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtem, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer (by Bakura):** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IM JUST A SMALL YET BIG PART OF IT! ARGH!

Melody: chill, Bakura. Chill.

Gen: Ugh... too... much... cookie... okay, I'll type now, or else Bakura will poison the story... ick... HEY! MY FRIEND SAM IS READING WHAT I WRITE! FWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bakura: WTH IS WITH THE FWEE?

Gen: I dunno. lol. well, lets continue with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Help from Each Other**

Diabound raised his hand, and a powerful balst emerged from it. Bakura smirked and said, "Die, Melody."

Melody's eyes opened wide with fear. She couldn't move; her legs felt like jello. She was scared, and as she fell to her knees, she wimpered in fright. She closed her eyes as she heard the blast being shot towards towards her. She looks at Atem and though, _At least I'm going to die with you, Pharaoh... _She gasped when she heard a faint wimper and scream. She turned around and gasped. Muahado had blocked the attack with his body. His spell had worn off, and he gave her life for hers. Mana was speechless. Muahado's body fell limply to the ground as a purple fogcame out of his mouth and into his Ka. His Ka glowed a bright purple glow, and when it reappeared, Muahado was there, in the form of his Ka. Now, he was his own Ka.

Melody gasped as Mana ran to her master's side, screaming, "Master-sama!" She shook his body, tears flowing down her cheeks and onto her neck. Mana stopped finally, and put her head on his limp chest. She cried on his chestuntil Muahado's Ka (im calling his Ka Muahado) tapped her shoulder. She looked up, and her eye's opened wide. She wimpered and jumped into his open arms, sobbing and crying, "Master-sama..."

Melody felt more tears fall down her cheeks as she saw the scene. She clenched her fists and looked at a satisfied Bakrua. He smirked at her, saying, "Still mad at me?" He chuckled and said, "First I kill that baka Pharaoh. Then I kill a High Priest. Heh, I guess you could say I'm on a role."

Melody narrowed her eyes at her and said, "You... you... killing machine!" Bakura looked at her, pleased at her insult. Melody gasped when he raised his hand again.

"Diabound..." Melody gasped and looked at the giant Ka before her. Bakura smirked and said, "Attack the girl... and don't miss!" Melody's eyes opened wide with terror as Diabound raised his hand, and a bright glow appeared on his hand. Melody backed away, tears falling down her terror stricken cheeks.

She looked at Diabound with fright, as it launched it's attack at her. She wimpered and covered her hands infront of her face to try to block it. But, out of the blue, a red monster blocked it. She opened her eyes and saw it was...

Slither.

She gasped when she saw Atem stand up, saying, "I... wont... loose... you... Miss Melody..." Melody gasped and ran to him.

She ran towards him andgrabbed him, saying "Oh, Pharaoh! I was so worried I had lost you..."She grabbed his hand,but gasped as he pushed her back away from him. She looked at him confused and said, "Pharaoh..."

Atem looked at her and said, "Get out of here. I must face Bakura alone." Melody shook her head, and was about to say something, when he said, "If you stay, I won't be able to destroy his Ka. Please, Miss Melody...do it for me?" Melody looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes. Her hair had lost it's curls, and it was it's straight self agian. She looked at him as tears filled her eyes. She walked away towards the end of the cave. She looked back once, and then she ran away, tears staining the floor of the cave. Atem looked away and said, "I'm... sorry if I can't keep my promise to return... Miss Melody..."

Bakura snickered and said, "So, the great Pharaoh has revived... I wonder how..." He looked at Muahado, who smirked. Mana smiled and hugged her master. Atem smirked back at Bakura. Bakura sighed and then smirked, saying, "Well, I guess I'll just have to kill you again. What fun." He raised his hand and said, "Diabound, attack Slither!"

Atem smirked and said, "Fly, Slither!" The giant red dragon flew to the top of the cave, dodgeing the attack. Atem looked at Bakura and said, "You'll never destroy Slither, Bakura. Accept your defeat."

Bakura snickered and said, "Never..." He looked at Mana and smirked. "Diabound, attack the little girl." Atem's eyes opened wide in fear as Diabound attacked Mana. Mana's eyes filled with tears as the blast went charging towards her. She gasped as Muahado covered her with his body, protecting her. Mana gasped as she heard Muhado cry out in pain and fall to the ground, his purple armor having some black burnt spots, and his face cut badly.

Mana cried and shook Muhado's body, saying, "Master-sama! Master-sama! Wake up!" He laid there, not moving an inch. Mana shook her head and said, "No... Master... sama..." she started to sob and hiccup, until she fell on Muahado's chest and cried.

Atem watched this scene with terror in his eyes. He looked at Bakura with hate and said, "Your _my _enemy, not her's. Battle me, you coward!" He stopped when Bakura started laughing. "What's so funny?" Atem asked, confusion and hatred in his eyes.

Bakura stopped laughing and said, "I am batteling you, Pharaoh. By destroying all of the ones you love, I can weaken you, until you're heart is so heavy with saddness that I can destroy you." Atem's eys widened as he said this, and Bakura began to laugh again.

Atem raised his hand. Bakura stopped laughing, and heard Atem say, "Slither, I sacrifice you so I can summon my greatest god, Ra!" Bakura gasped and covered his head with his hand. Atem winced as Slither destroyedhimself. Atem fell on his knees, wincing. Hegasped when a bright light emmited from his puzzle, and he realized it was his Ba. He gasped as he became weaker, and he screamed in pain. When his mind almost went black, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hadn and then to the body it was attached to. Melody stood there, transfering her Ba into Atem. Atem gasped and said, "What are you doing?"

Melody winced as a wind picked up as the golden dragon started to form. "I'm not letting you give up all of your Ba! Now, hold still and hold on!" She tightened her grip on Atem. Atem fell into her arms, his body too weak to stay up. Melody hugged his body, saying, "Stay alive... please..."

Atem's Ba was almost gone, but then he felt Melody's own Ba transfer into her. His eye's opened wide as he felt the energy charge through him, but then charging out of his body so he could form Ra. Melody held him tight in her arms, saying, "Hold... on... Pharaoh..." She was starting to get weak, but she held onto him with all of her strength.Finally, the Winged Dragon of Rah appeared before them both, in it's Phoenix form.

Bakura had watched the scene before him, and gasped when he saw Ra. He backed away slowly as Atem stood up and glared at him, saying, "Now, you die." He raised his hand and said, "Rah, attack!" The mighty dragon opened it's mouth wide, a firery ball of light forming. It fired it's blow at Diabound, who got hit by it. Bakura screamed in pain as he fell on his knees. Diabound shattered to the ground and disappeared. Blood was falling out of his mouth as Bakura fell to the ground. His body finally went limp, and Atem smiled at seeing Bakura dead.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Wow, that was short. o.O;;; lol. Sam's gone (it's been three days since I wrote the beggining of the thingy), and now Bakura's dead. T.T wahh... o well. he can still talk to us. lol. (sweatdrop) so...

Bakura: - -;;; WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE? WHY CANT THAT BAKA PHARAOH DIE? JEEZE!

veryone else: o.O;;; he needs a chill pill

Bakura: I DO NOT! ARGH! (walks away)

Atem: ThankRa hes gone.

Gen: (sweatdrop) yeah... well, people, tootles! rememberto review! BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: I have choosen her

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah:**

I

AM

BACK

FROM MY CRUISE!

Yes, i was on a cruise. sorry i havent updated, but thats the reason. I HAD TO PAY TO GO ONLINE! NO WAY! lol. although all ofthe people whoread are special to me, there is NO WAY i am going to pay $1.25a min to go online. PLEAZ! lol. and, also, beforelast week, well, I was reading other stories, like the story "Life at my House" by Seto's Princess. Go to her stories for a good laugh! trust me, I was falling off of my chair laughing from "Life at My House Christmas." FRUITCAKE!

Bakura: o.O;;;

Melody: ...?

Gen: Uhh... i forgot what I was gonna say. Oh, i remember now. I was gonna say that Bakura is really dead. HOORAY!

Bakura: T.T meanie...

Gen: aww, poor Bakura... lol. XP

Gen's Mom: GENEVIEVE! Time for breakfast!

Gen: MAMA! IM WRITING MY- (Gen's Mom gives her evil stare) ACK! OKAY! OKAY!Atem, you can write the usual stuff I do.

Atem: Okay... o.O;;... but shouldn't Melody do it?

Melody: aww, Pharaoh, you have fun! Do it!

Atem: All right...

**Recap (done by Atem himself) : **Well... lets see... Oh, well, the last I can remember is that when I woke up,I heard Bakura announce his attack on Melody. Being the smart Pharaoh I am, I told Silfer to block the attack. My energy was strangely revived. Thank's to Muhado, anyway. He was his Ka now. weird. o well. Then, Bakura and I went into this battle, and i sacrificed Silfer to summon Ra. My Ba was almost gone, until Melody sacrificed some of hers to keep me alive. I respect her for that. anyway, Ra was summoned, and he destroyed Diabound, killing Bakura. HUZZAH!

Bakura: huzzah...?

Melody: o shush.

**Full Summary:** (Set in Ancient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more than meets the eye.Will two totally different people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtem, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer (by Atem): **Umm... Gen doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh!. She only owns her OC, Melody.

Gen: (rubs belly) okay, im done eating. lol. I'll write now! YAY! lol. And thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I'm glad you all liked it!YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 9: "I have choosen her"**

Melody hugged Atem tighter, scared of all of the blood that was on the floor from Bakura. Atem stood up, Melody clinging on to him. Atem stroked her hair, saying, "It's all right now, Miss Melody... I'll protect you..." Melody sobbed and then cried on him, feeling safer than she ever had in her life. She felt protected when she was near Atem, and she knew he cared about her more than a friend. Mana saw this scene, and Muahado went into his stone tablet. Mana smiled and walked towards the exit. She got on her horse and rose off, giving Melody and Atem privacy. Melody hugged Atem tighter, not wanting him toletgo. She gasped when a vision came to her mind.

* * *

_Melody looked away and said, "Atem... if you truley care about me this way, then I shouldn't hide anything from you. So..." She looked at him and said, "I've been hiding something from you for a long time. I'm sorry I never told you about it."_

_Atem looked at her and nodded, saying, "You can tell me anything, Melody. I won't judge you about it." Melody smiled and nodded._

_She sighed and said, "Well... you see..." She sighed and said, "When I was little, I was born with a gift... or a curse." Atem looked at her strangely. Melody looked away and said, "It was never that much of a problem, but... my mother rejected me." Atem's eyes opened wide. He was about to reach his hand towards her to hold her, but he backed out, so she could finish her story. Melody wiped a tear away from her eyes and said, "She killed herself. And my father died from being a guard for... your father." Atem looked away as she said, "He risked his life for a priest. I was an orphan, a hungry orphan. I traveled out of Egypt and came across Rome, where there was delicious food. I stole a lot ofit, and I got caught. The Emperor was entrigued by how I looked. I was wipped and kept as a pleasure slave." Atem's eyes widened with rage. Melody smiled and said, "I always knew when they would use me, so I would hit them and kick them. I refused to be abused. So, they never had their way with me." Atem looked at her and smiled at her. She sighed and said, "Then, I was sent to you.And you know the rest." _

_Atem looked at her and said, "How did you know when they would use you?" He was puzzled._

_Melody looked at him and said, "Atem... my secret... is..." She looked down and said, "I have the gift to see the future." Atem stared in disbelief at her. She looked down and said, "I saw when they were going to take me. I saw when I would be given to you. I saw that you were going to possibly kiss me when I was unconscious. I saw you kiss me in the garden. While I saw sleeping, I saw you get hit by Diabound's blast. And I saw me telling you this. I saw it all!" She fell on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. "And... and now I'm afraid you'll rejectme,like my mother did, like my fatherdid, like everybody I told mysecret to!"She sobbed sadly, but then gasped when Atemknelt down beside her.. He kissed her cheek, using his lips to wipe a tear away. _

_He looked at her passionatly and said, "Melody... I would never reject you..." He leaned in towards her face. Melody blushed and leaned in too, hearing Atem say..._

_

* * *

_

Her vision ended, and she gasped. Atem looked at her and said, "Everything okay, Miss Melody?" Melody nodded. Atem sighed and said, "We should go..." Melody nodded and let go of him. Atem took her hand, and led her to his horse. He jumped on, and the grabbed Melody's waist from the horse. Melody blushed as he lifted her onto the horse. Atem turned back to his horse and said, "You should hold onto me, so you dont fall off." Melody nodded and blushed. She wrapped her arms around Atem's waist, pushing herself closer to him, so her body touched his back.

Atem blushed as she laid her head on his shoulder, saying, "Thank you... Pharaoh..." she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Atem blushed and made the horse go to a fast gallop, Atem steering the horse towards his home. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkeling at him and Melody, making Atem wonder what Melody was dreaming about. He looked at Melody and saw her smiling in her sleep. Atem blushed and said, "Melody... what are you thinking about?" He sighed and looked ahead of him. He saw the palace, and saw the people leaving the palace. The ball was over since Atem wasnt there, so they had to leave. But as he came closer, the people saw him and bowed in respect.

Atem stopped the horse and saw them all bowing at him. He tried to get off of the horse, but remembered Melody was sleeping. He blushed as he unwrapped her hands from him. He lifted her head off of him and got off of the horse, cathing her limp body before it fell. He took her off and carried her bridal style. The guests looked at him doing this, murmering to each other, saying, "Is this what he was doing?" and, "Did he rescue this girl?" and some even said, "Was he having his way with her?" Mana was in the crowd, and she was smiling. She walked to the front of the crowd and saw Atem with Melody. She smiled and said, "He really does love her..." Two men next to her stared at her strangely. Mana smiled and said, "And... she loves him."

Atem looked passionatly at Melody and said, "Miss Melody..." He stroked brown hair from her face, saying, "I'm happy you're safe." He smiled. Some girls gasped jealously, while others started to cry. Atem blinked and looked at the crowd. Girls looked at him with lust in their eyes, while others were sobbing.

Atem gasped when Isis said to him, "Have you choosen this girl, Pharaoh?" Isis was standing next to Mana, where Seto was standing, smirking.

Atem looked at Melody's face, and said, "Yes. I have choosen her." Girls gasped, and started crying. Men comforted the girls. Mana smiled. She lifted her hands and started clapping. Seto joined her, as well as Isis and the other priests. Men smiled and clapped at Atem, as well as some girls. Seto summoned Muahado, who clapped along with the crowd, smiling proudly at Atem. Atem started walking towards the palace, carrying the sleeping Melody. The crowd moved out of the way from Atem, watching him with Melody, the woman he has choosen to be his bride. He walked in the palace, the doors closing behind him.The people stopped clapping. and girls began to wail with saddness. Men smiled and comforted them,hopingto make the girls like them.Isis, Seto, and Mana went in the palace, going their seperate ways.

Meanwhile, Atem had brought Melodyto herroom and had laid her on her bed. He stroked herhair passionatly, hoping she would wake up. He finally gaveup and laid his head on her chest,falling asleep on her. That night, they both dreamed about each other.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah**: Shory chapter, I know, I know. ButI have writer's block. T.T lol. at least for this chapter. so, Atem has choosen Melody, eh? FINALLY! now, if onlyMelody's visionwould come true... then we would behappy.lol. o well, maybe next chapter. of which iwill writenow. lol. so... yeah. lol. please review, and no flames! tootles! 


	10. Chapter 10: Revealing the Truth

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Konnichiwa everybody! lol hi. I had writer's block for some reason... hmm... o well. lol. Anyway, this chapter will answer some questions. Will Melody's new vision come true? Will Atem tell her that he loves her? Or will Atem reject her completly?

Atem: I highly doubt it.

Melody: (blushes) aww, Pharaoh! you're so sweet!

Bakura: (gags)

Gen: lol... anyway... ummm... (sweatdrop) i'll just do the recap.

**Recap: **hmm... well, Atem brought Melody back from the palace, and she fell asleep on him. She had a vision, btw, of her telling Atem about her secret. He carried her into the palace, but before that, Isis asked if he loved Melody. He said yes, he did, and he carried Melody to her room, falling asleep on her chest.

**Full Summary:** (Set in Ancient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more than meets the eye.Will two totally different people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtem, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! WHEE! lol. so, whoever created Yu-Gi-Oh's lawyers, shoo! lmao.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Revaling the Truth**

Night turned into day, and Melody awaoke to the sound of birds chiping at her window. She opened her tired eyes and sat up, yawning. She gasped as she felt someting on her lap, and when she looked down, she blushed. Atem was sleeping on her lap, protecting her. She smiled and slipped out of the bed. She took a bath and changed into a white dress with red trimming on the edges of it.It spilt at the stomach. She wore white sandles on her feet, and her hair was down. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Atem was on her windowsill, looking at the view. She smiled and walked up to him, saying, "Pharaoh...?"

Atem looked at her and said, "Miss Melody." He smiled and said, "How are you feeling?"

Melody smiled at him and said, "I'm fine now. You?"

Atem sighed and said, "I'm ok." He looked at her and said, "I have something to attend to this morning. At noon, would you meet me in the garden?" Melody nodded and bowed slightly. Atem smiled and said, "You dont have to be so formal, you know." Melody giggled and nodded in understandment. Atem stood up and walked to her. He stroked a hair from her face and said, "See you later."

Melody nodded and blushed softly, saying, "Yes..." She looked into his eyes, wanting to stare into them forever. Atem walked away, though, and when he closed the door shut, Melody fell on her knees, crying in sadness. In the garden, she would tell him everything.Her vision would come true today.

* * *

Atem sighed in boredom as he waited for Isis to come back. He had asked for her to get him something, and she was taking so long to get it. He was being forced to watch some Egyptian entertainers. Woop de dittely do.

He finally perked up whenIsis came into theroom, holding a boxin her hand. Shebowed and said, "I have gotten what you asked for, my Pharaoh." Atem nodded.Isis handed him the box, saying, "It's the most precious stone Icould find, Pharaoh. I am sure Miss Melody would like it."

Atem opened the box and smiled.In it was a golden ring with the lightest bluesapphirehe had ever seen. It was the same color of Melody's eyes. He turned it around and looked at the band. It was pure gold. He smiled and said, "Thank you Isis." Isis nodded and left the room. Atem looked outside and said, "It's time." He took the box with him and left the room, heading for the garden.

* * *

Melody sat in the fountain, braiding her hair, bored out of her mind. She had been waiting for 15 minutes for Atem, and he hadnt showed. She sighed and stood up. She walked around the fountain, stroking the water with her fingers. She saw her reflection in the water, and saw Atem walk up behind her. She saw him stand next to her at the fountain, the Millennium Puzzle shining in the water. She smiled and said, "Hello, Pharaoh."

Atem nodded and said, "Hello." He sighed and sat o nthe fountain's edge. Melody blushed and sat next to him. Atem looked at her free hand, hesitated, and put his hand on top of hers. He squeezed it, and said, "You alright?" Melody nodded and squeezed his hand, blushing.

Melody smiled and said, "Are you, Pharaoh?" Atem nodded.

"Miss Melody?" He asked, moving closer to her.

Shesmiledand said, "Yes, Pharaoh?"

Atem used his free hand to stroke a strand of hair from her face and said, "I want you to call me by my name." Melody blushed a pretty shade of pink. Atem stroked her cheek and said, "Call me Atem, Miss Melody, and I'll call you by your name, Melody." Melody nodded and put her head on top of his chest. Atem stroked her hair, smelling it. It smelled of sweet roses, and he finally said, "Melody...?"

Melody looked at him and said, "Yes, Pha- I mean Atem?"

Atem smiled and said, "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now. I never had the courage." Melody nodded. Atem let her go and stood up. He looked down at her and said, "But, when I carried you out of that cave and into the palace, I realized something. Looking down at you're beautiful face..." He stroked it gently, sending chills of pleasure down Melody's spine, "... I have realized that I truley do care about you more than a friend." Melody blushed and nodded.

Melody finally stood up and turned her back at Atem. She turned her head at Atem and smiled weakly. Atem looked at her and stood up, saying, "What's wrong?"

Melody looked away and said, "Atem... if you truley care about me this way, then I shouldn't hide anything from you. So..." She looked at him and said, "I've been hiding something from you for a long time. I'm sorry I never told you about it."

Atem looked at her and nodded, saying, "You can tell me anything, Melody. I won't judge you about it." Melody smiled and nodded.

She sighed and said, "Well... you see..." She sighed and said, "When I was little, I was born with a gift... or a curse." Atem looked at her strangely. Melody looked away and said, "It was never that much of a problem, but... my mother rejected me." Atem's eyes opened wide. He was about to reach his hand towards her to hold her, but he backed out, so she could finish her story. Melody wiped a tear away from her eyes and said, "She killed herself. And my father died from being a guard for... your father." Atem looked away as she said, "He risked his life for a priest. I was an orphan, a hungry orphan. I traveled out of Egypt and came across Rome, where there was delicious food. I stole a lot ofit, and I got caught. The Emperor was entrigued by how I looked. I was wipped and kept as a pleasure slave." Atem's eyes widened with rage. Melody smiled and said, "I always knew when they would use me, so I would hit them and kick them. I refused to be abused. So, they never had their way with me." Atem looked at her and smiled at her. She sighed and said, "Then, I was sent to you.And you know the rest."

Atem looked at her and said, "How did you know when they would use you?" He was puzzled.

Melody looked at him and said, "Atem... my secret... is..." She looked down and said, "I have the gift to see the future." Atem stared in disbelief at her. She looked down and said, "I saw when they were going to take me. I saw when I would be given to you. I saw that you were going to possibly kiss me when I was unconscious. I saw you kiss me in the garden. While I saw sleeping, I saw you get hit by Diabound's blast. And I saw me telling you this. I saw it all!" She fell on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. "And... and now I'm afraid you'll rejectme,like my mother did, like my fatherdid, like everybody I told mysecret to!"She sobbed sadly, but then gasped when Atemknelt down beside her.. He kissed her cheek, using his lips to wipe a tear away.

He looked at her passionatly and said, "Melody... I would never reject you..." He leaned in towards her face. Melody blushed and leaned in too, hearing Atem say, "I love you."

Melody had tears in her eyes as Atem kissed her lips. Melody kissed back, loving each moment of it. Atem put his hands on her back, and Melody dug her hands into Atem's hair (A/N very had to do... lol), kissing him back. She pulled away for breath as did Atem. He looked at her and stroked her cheek, saying, "If you love me..." He kneeled on one knee. Melody gasped as she saw Atem slide the ring on her finger, saying, "Marry me and become Queen of Egypt with me."

Melody finally let the tears fall. She looked at the ring and gasped, seeing how beautiful it was. She smiled and said, "Oh Atem! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" She leaped into his arms and kissed his lips, leaving her mouth slightly open. Atem complied and kissed back, sliping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her mouth with a firey passion. Melody let go of him for air, looking into Atem's eyes. She saw lust in his eyes, a lust for her body. She panted and felt her eyes become heavy. Those eyes... they made her swoon before him. She closed her eyes as Atem kissed her neck, his hands carressing her hair.

He looked up at her eyes, seeing them relax. He let go of her hair and said, "Melody..." Melody looked at him, a smile forming on her lips. She put her head on his chest, nuzzeling against it. Atem felt her soft hair on him and kissed her head, saying, "I love you so much, Melody... from the moment I saw you... I knew you were the one for me..." Melody looked up at him, her eyes dazed and filled with love for the man before him. Melody gasped as Atem lifted her off of her feet, carrying her. Melody was about to say something, but Atem put a finger on her lips, saying, "Shush." Melody nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Atem carried his new bride-to-be, happy he finally was going to be with the one woman he truley loved.

* * *

Isis had watched the whole scene from above, smiling. Shewas happy that their Pharaoh was finally able to be with the one he loved... but now what?She had heard about Melody's gift, and Isis had known about it all along. Shesighed and said,"That girl has sufferend so much..." Isis sighed and said, "I hope the Pharaoh can heal her wounds..."

Isis gasped when Seto said,"It wont be easy, Isis."

Seto stepped out of the shadows, his Millennium Rod in his hand. Seto chuckled andsaid, "ButI havea good idea someone will have to heal thosewounds... and they most likelywill be bythe Pharaoh. He smirked and walked off. Isis sighed andsmiled and walked towards Seto, following the High Priest.

* * *

Atem had told Melody to wait with Mana while he took care of some things, so Melody was with Mana in the Oasis. They wandered it, Mana so excited for Melody that she was to be wedded to Atem. Melody was as well, her eyes having a new shine to them. She wandered with Mana until they met up with none other than Seto. Melody smiled and bowed to him, saying, "Greetings, High Priest Seto." Seto blinked and nodded. Melody stood up right and said, "See you later!" She ran off with Mana.

Isis was behind Seto, observing this moment. Melody was all of a sudden so... so perky and happy. Isis sighed and said, "Mana! Come here! I have to teach you you're magic lessons!" Mana frowned, said her good-byes to Melody, and ran off with Isis, leaving Seto and Melody alone.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **phew! that took, like, a week. lol. (sweatdrop) o well. I hope you liked it! Please review, and no flames!

Genners


	11. Chapter 11: The Past

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **GETTYSBURG TRIP EVIL!

I just got back from my trip to Gettysburg, PENN and Philly, PENN, and guess what: IT WAS SO AGGRAVATING! I was on the bus for most of my trip. As nice as the bus was, it was BORING. (cries) and, Gettysburg was... well... the only thing I liked there was the hiking and the Ghost Tour. (no offense to people who live there, k?) and Philly was just a bunch of walking.

Melody: Sounds bad.

Gen: Yeah, it was... lol. Since I'm going to update my personal info page, click on the link to my xanga to hear all about it for those of you who care, k? lol

also, Angel, I am putting you in this chapter, k? you're gonna be a slave because that's all I can think of right now. sorry. Be grateful I remembered to put you in here. lol.

Atem: You gonna keep talking or am I going to do the usual stuff?

Gen: (pouts) fine.

**Recap: **FINALLY, Atem proposed to Melody. Well, after her vision came true. lol. Melody was all happy, and she was hanging out with Mana. Meanwhile, Seto and Isis were spying on them, and they were wondering how Melody could have lived through all of those tradegties (is the spelled right? lol) Anyway, at theend, Atem had to do some Pharaoh stuff, and Isis had to train Mana with her magic since Muahado couldn't, so that left Seto and Melody all alone. DUN DUN DUN!

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **In plain English, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!. So pwease, no sueing. thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Past**

Seto smirked and sat down on a stool that was outside. Melody looked away, shy in front of the High Priest. Seto sighed and said, "Miss, you may sit with me. I do not mind." Melody nodded and sat down on the stool next to him. She looked down at her feet, both of them covered with sandals. Seto looked at her and said, "What's wrong? You are getting married to the Pharaoh. Why are you so sad?"

Melody looked at him and said, "Is it that obvious?" Seto smirked and nodded. Melody sighed and smiled, saying, "It just hit me, you know? I'm going to marry the Pharaoh." She looked at her ring and siad, "I never dreamed I would fall in love with the Pharaoh. I always thought Bakura would take me..." She looked down, remembering the thief and what he had done to her from when she was a slave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Melody sat in her "room" in Rome, crying. A man had just tried to seduce her. She had seen it happen in her vision, but she was lucky enough to stop it. She sobbed and cried, wondering if she would ever be free. She gasped when she heard a ratteling outside her window. She stood up and wiped her tears away, thinking, _What's going on? _She went to her window and said, "Hello...? Is someone there...?" She looked outside of it, the bars of the window touching her sore hands. She gasped when she saw a man out there sitting on his butt, rubbing his head in pain. She looked at him and saw he had white hair as white as snow, and when he looked at her, she could see chocolate brown eyes. She also saw the scar across his face, and wondered immediatly how he had got it. She failed to see, however, the evil gleam in his eyes.

The boy looked at her, taking in her features as well. He admired her face, her hair, and most of all, her blue eyes. He stood up and was eye level with her. She smiled sweetly, and he blushed. Melody looked at him and said, "What's you're name?"

The boy smirked and said, "Bakura. You?"

Melody smiled and said, "Melody. Why are you out here?"

Bakura looked at her and said, "I heard a great treasure was in this room. I was about to take it for myself..." He lifted his hand, and Melody blushed at feeling him stroke her cheek. She felt tingles go up her spine, and she relaxed at his touch. Bakura smirked and said, "I guess you're the treasure... no matter. I'll take you for myself." He saw her eyes widen in fright. She moved back, shaking her head. Bakura frowned and then smiled, saying, "I wont hurt you, Melody. Just trust me." He bent down and took out a knife. Melody watched in amazement as Bakura cut down the bars. When all three of them were down, Bakura climbed in the room.

Melody stepped as far back as she could, until she hit the bed. She sat on it, watching Bakura inch towards her. He sat on the bed next to her and said, "Close you're eyes, Melody, and listen to me."

Melody shivered and did so, afraid of him since he still had his knife. Bakura crawled behind her and put his hands on her waist. He smirked and said, "You shall feel pleasure whenever I touch you." Melody found herself nodding. She wanted to stop, but when Bakura touched her chest with his hands, she found the touch warm... safe... She listened to Bakura, not knowing she was being seduced by the mind. When he was done, Melody felt Bakura kiss her neck, using his hands to touch her. She let him do what he wanted, mesmerized by him. She had no idea what he was doing, but whatever it was, it felt good. She felt herself drift off to sleep in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&END FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Melody looked up at Seto. She saw he had been looking at her, his eyes concentrating on hers. Seto said, "Miss Melody..." Melody saw him get up, his rod in his hand. She looked at him, puzzled at what he was going to do. He looked down at her and said, "You remind me of someone I know, Miss Melody..." Melody looked at him, about to say something, when he said, "Her name was Kisara."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FLASHBACK (again)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One day,before the time when he was a High Priest, Seto was riding on his horse in the desert. He hearda rumor about a girl who held great power in her Ka. Seto wanted to find that Ka and take control of it. He rode on for a while before he got to an oasis. He stopped his horse and got down, looking around. He saw nothing. He walked around, thinking, _Where is she-_ He stopped in midthought when he heard a splash in the water. Seto turned around and walked toward the sound. He stopped in front a pond, a small one, and saw the back of a girl.

His eyes widened when he saw she was naked. She had long, pale blue/white hair that flowed in the water. He could see her figure was slim, and as she turned around, he saw her chest. Looking up, he saw her eyes. He gasped from shock, seeing they were the softest blue he had ever seen. The girl blinked and blushed, lowering herself in the water. Seto blinked and then turned away, saying, "I'm sorry..."

&&&&&&&&

The girl was dressed and out of the water now. Seto saw she wore rags. He thought of that a shame, considering she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. When she was dressed, she walked over to where Seto sat. She could see he was very important, and she probably thought of her as a slave. She admired his beauty, though. His slick, brown hair was gorgeous, and he had the most stunning eyes she had seen. They were an ice blue, and when he looked at her, she felt as if he were peering through her soul, not her body. She hesitated before saying, "Um..." She held out her hands, saying, "You probably want to capture me, is that correct?"

Seto turned around and looked at her. He saw sadness in her eyes, and they gave him a mesmerizing feeling. He couldn't capture her; his heart wouldn't let him. He shook his headand said, "No." He was about to say she was free to go, but he found that he _didn't _want her to be free, to go away from him and never see him again. He looked at her and said, "But, I do want you to come with me. You seem lost; maybe you can get some money and live in the town or the palace."

The girl looked at him, puzzled at his words. Live at the palace? He lived at the palace? She was glad he had said to come with him, but she didn't know if he was toying with her. But when she looked into those eyes, she felt her body relax, and she would feel the need to do what he said. She nodded at his request, wanting to do whatever he wanted.

Seto stood up and said, "What is you're name?"

The girl looked at him and said, "Kisara. If you don't mind me asking, what is you name?"

"My name is Seto," Seto said. He looked at her eyes again and said, "Come. We must go before someone sees-" He was interupted when he heard his horse whinny. He turned around and saw a thief had taken it. Kisara gasped and grabbed Seto's arm, scared. Seto was shocked by her actions, but he pulled her in close, protecting her. The thief smirked and rode toward them. Seto pushed Kisara out of the way, causing Seto to be hit by the thief. Seto fell to the ground, blood falling out of his head. Kisara screamed his name and ran to him, shaking his body. She gasped when she got hit, and she fell on top of Seto.

The thief smirked and said, "Aw, young love." He reached to grab Kisara when she started to glow a bright blue. The thief gasped when a dragon came from her body. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto opened his eyes to see the dragon attack the thief and destroy him, and he saw the dragon go into her body. He felt her limp body on his, and felt a sudden urge to hold her. He picked her up and held her close, her chest touching his. He heard her moan and gasp, seeing Seto had hugged her. (Who would have thought it. lol.) Kisara sighed and snuggled him, and it was that night when Seto had kissed her and knew he loved her with all of his heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&END FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Seto finished, Melody looked at him with disbelief. Seto had sat down next to her, not looking at Melody's eyes. Melody finally said, "What happened to her...?"

Seto drew in a breath and said, "Kisara came with me to live in the palace. Although no one saw it, we used to be together and..." Melody nodded in understandment. Seto went on, saying, "One day, she went out of the palace with me. I was a High Priest by then, and we were seen riding together. A thief saw us together, and..." He stopped and sighed. He then said, "The theif attacked me... and Kisara usedher Ka to save me. But she got killed in the process." Melody gasped. Seto stood up and said, "When she died, she said to me, 'I love you Seto. Whenever you're in trouble, I will protect you.'" Melody felt tears roll down her cheeks. She looked at Seto's back, seeing that he was trying so hard not to show any weakness. "And, Miss Melody, you have almost the same eyes as her. That's why whenever I see you, I have to avoid you're gaze or else I'll think of Kisara..."

Melody stood up and walked towards the High Priest. She laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry, Seto." He nodded and looked at her eyes. Immediatly, he saw Kisara's face. He wanted to kiss that face, but knew that this wasn't Kisara. Melody looked into his cold eyes and felt sorry for him. "Seto... will you ever find another woman like Kisara?"

Seto looked at her and shook his head no. "When you fall in love, you find there is no one who can replace that person." Melody nodded. Seto looked at her and said, "Miss Melody... may I see something?"

Melody looked at him in confusion and nodded. Seto grabbed her wrist and held it tight. Melody stayed still, her breathing starting to grow faster. Seto looked at her eyes and raised his rod. Melody used her free hand to shine the light illuminating from the rod, but then felt herself lowering her hand. She could only think of one thing: not to resist, to relax. She felt Seto loosen his grip on her and kiss her lips. She just stood there, not moving, only thinking of relaxing her body.

Seto pulled back, knowing what he needed to know. This girl wasn't Kisara. He knew he had to make his Pharaoh happy, so what he said next was, "Melody... go find the Pharaoh and dazzle him." Melody looked into Seto's eyes, her eyes dazed. She nodded. Seto dropped her hand and watched her go. He sat down, and when she was gone, Seto let the long awaited tears fall.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Phew! that took a while. lol. so, Seto was in love with Kisara, eh? kewl! Now I shall tell you why he had to kiss Melody: He had to see if anyone could replace Kisara, which, of course, turned out false.

Atem: HAHAHAHA! HE CRIED!

Seto: how would YOU feel if Melody died.

Atem: (silence)

Seto: I thought so.

Gen: Heh heh... (Sweatdrop) well, tootles! review please, and no flames!


	12. Chapter 12: Time to Dazzle

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I got my first flame. Well, I dunno if it WAS a flame or not... this is what thisperson said:

**Annoynomous Person: Not to be rude, but I can't stand to reading this fic anymore... MY Bakura is dead... (grabs Bakura's hand) Let's go Bakura-sama**

Gen: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bakura: Ah, someone loves me. (hugs that person) I LOVE YOU!

Everyone: (sweatdrop) uhh...

Melody: And anyway, that'2Fb> (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!. sorry!

* * *

(Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart? 

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!. sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Time to Dazzle**

Melody could only think of one thing: Atem. She didn't know why, but ever since Seto held that rod in her face, she's been having the urge to seem Atem and just be with him. She walked into the throne room and smiled. He was there, bored out of his mind. Someone was lecturing him about something. She smiled and ran towards him. Atem looked up and saw her, smiling.

He stood up;immediatly, all of the guards and slaves and priests kneeled down, for no one's head should be higher than the Pharaoh's. Melody smiled as he walked up to her. When he got up to her, he kissed her on the lips. Melody kissed back, but Atem let go and said, "Later..." Melody giggled and nodded. Shimon shook his head, smiling.

Atem led Melody up to his throne. Taking her hand, he sat her down next to himon a gold chair next to his.Melody smiled and sat next to him, saying, "This is... wonderful! Atem, you didthis for me?"

Atem smiled and nodded, saying, "Of course. I would do anything for you, Melody." Melody blushed and smiled. Atem took her hand, and Melody squeezed it.

Atem heard Shimon clear his throat and say, "Pharaoh?" Atem looked at him and sighed. He let go of Melody's hand sadly. Melody looked away, sad as well. Shimon sighed and said, "We still have to go over the plans for you're ceremony to announce you're new bride." Melody blushed twenty shades of red, thinking, _Ceremony? _She gasped when a vision came to her mind.

* * *

_Atem beckoned Melody to the balcony.The balcony was gloden, and in the background was Atem's room.Melody hesitated, but took Atem's hand anyway. He smiled and faced the people of Egypt. Melody blushed as the people cheered and the men whistled at her, admiring her beauty. Atem held her close, hoolding her waist. Melody smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, smiling. Atem smiled and said, "People of Egypt! Meet you're new Queen, Melody-" He stopped when something hit Atem's neck. A dart._

_Melody screamed as Atem fell to the floor, saying her name softly. melody sat down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "ATEM ATEM! WAKE UP!" She screamed. The people screamed and ran away, and Melody screamed for Seto, Isis, anyone. But,unknown to her, she was alone.Isis was trapped, and Seto was unconscious on the floor in the room where the balcony was, as well as the other priests. The only one there was Melody, Atem, and the assasin: Kiko, Bakura's best friend and loyal companion._

_

* * *

_

Melody gasped and looked at Atem, fear in her eyes. Atem noticed this and said, "Shimon... May Melody and I have some fresh air?" Shimon nodded. Atem stood up with Melody. Melody grabbed Atem's hand and ran out of the room, hoping to find a room that was safe. She did find one: Atem's bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She looked around and swallowed hard. Seto's spell would kick in in any minute, and she could feel the urge to hold Atem, to be with him.

Atem looked at her and said, "What's this all about, Melody?"

Melody looked at him, her eyes switching from dazed and concerned. She fought her urges and said, "Atem... we can't go outside. Ever. Never present me to the people of Egypt." Atem looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Melody looked at him and said, "I had a vision." She told him what she had saw, and all the while Atem stared at her with concern in his eyes.

_So this is what she goes through... _Atem thought. _And she saw me being poisoned or something...? _When she finished, Atem shook his head, thinking, "Who would do this, though?" He looked at her and saw that she was shaking. Atem walked by her, saying, "Melody...? What's-" he stopped when she lunged for him and kissed his lips.

Atem was puzzled. First, she tells him he's going to die. Then she kisses him like none of that ever happened. Weird. O well. Atem enjoyed this too much to complain. He kissed back, holding Melody tight. He let go for air, and saw her eyes were a dazed blue. Atem blinked and then smirked. ONe word popped into his head. _Seto. _

_

* * *

_

Seto had been watching the whole thing. He had also heard of Melody's vision. He smirked when he saw her kiss Atem, knowing his spell was working. He raised the rod and undid the spell, then walked away, thinking of a good way to protect the palace.

* * *

Melody gasped when the spell was broken. She looked up and said, "A-A-Atem?" She looked around, not sure of where she was. She looked at him and said, "Where am I? Last thing I remember, I was with Seto... and..." She held her head as her past vision popped into her mind. She gasped and said, "Atem! Did I tell you about-" She was cut off by Atem's lips kissing hers. Melody smiled and kissed back, not wanting to stop, not wanting him to let go of her. He kissed her continulusly, not wanting either of them to stop, only breaking free for air. 

Atem finally let go, panting, watching the girl before his eyes. She looked up at his eyes, soft blue meeting wild maroon. He smirked and said, "Meldoy..." He kissed her and said, "I promise, nothing bad will happen to me. I guareentee it." Melody nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, crying softly, knowing he was wrong. As always, her vision would come true... well not unless she stopped it.

* * *

Atem left Melody to take care of talking Shimon out of making him present his new bride-to-be in front of Egypt. He ran into the throne room and slammed open the doors. Shimon was talking to a guard, and he yelped in surprise when he heard Atem say, "Shimon! Get over here!" (Me: o.O;;;;; wowsers) Shimon excused himself and walked over to his Pharaoh, praying to Ra that he wouldn't be punished. 

Atem tapped his foot and put it in plain english/Egyptian: "I will not present Melody to Egypt on a balcony. And that's that."

Shimon looked around, as if to try and find something. Atem new what he was looking for, unfortunatly: An excuse. Shimon looked at Atem and said, "Well... you see..." He sighed and said, "I already announced to the public that you would do just that at sunset..."

Atem blinked and then smacked his head. He sighed and said, "Can you change it?" Shimon shook his head. Atem sighed and said, "Crap..." He walked out, thinking of a way to get out of it.

* * *

Melody sighed as she sat in her room. She looked around, trying to remember which balcony she and Atem were to be on. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to see her visoin again. She gasped when words came to her head... 

_Melody and Atem were on a balcony... it was gloden, and in the background was Atem's room..._

Melody snapped her eyes open. Atem's room. The golden balcony. She knew where Atem was to be shot with a dart, and possibly killed.

Melody ran out of her room, running towards Atem's room. She opened the doors and saw Atem there, his holding his head with his hands. He seemed to be... crying? Melody sat next to him and hugged him, kissing his head. Atem looked at her and said, "Melody... Shimon already said something to Egypt... I don't want you to get hurt, Melody. I love you."

Melody hugged him tighter, saying, "I love you too, Atem..." She stood up and smiled, saying, "We can't do it in you're room, though. I remembered where it was, and I-" Atem smiled and stood up, kissing her lips and running out, saying, "I'll tell Shimon that." Melody smiled and nodded, waving to him. She sat down on his bed, picking up his pillow. She sniffed it and smiled. She laid down on the bed, and she fell into a dremless sleep.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! lol. Please review, no flames, and check out my new story and review for that, too! It's a one-shot AtemXAnzu fic. Read the summary about it! Love ya!

Genners


	13. Chapter 13: Preperations

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Damn... this... week... ugh... (dies of boredom)

Bakura: ...?

Gen: I HAVE FINALS! AND I ABSOLUTLEY **HATE **STUDYING! T.T waah... (sniff sniff)

Melody: aww, cheer up. At least you dont have to worry about you're future husband dying from a dart and you have to stop it...

Atem: uhh... yeah, she does. She's writing the story.

Gen: I dont wanna write today. I'm only updating because I'm afraid my reviewers will kill me. Speaking of which, THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY NEWEST STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Melody: it was sweet...

Atem: Ah, my dearest Anzu...

Melody: (gives Atem death glare)

Atem: O.o;; uhh... i mean, I LOVE YOU MELODY!

Gen: uhh... oooooooook then... well, anyway, time for recaps.

Bakura: I WANNA DO IT! IM DEAD!I SHOULD GET A SAY IN THE STORY... especially for my dearest reviewer named Asukawho loves me so... ahh... hugs her I LOVE YOU ASKUA! (A/N: that was for you. If you are reading this, I hope you like the fact that Bakura's hugging you! i threatened him to or else I would burn him with a flamethrower... lol.)

All: O.O;;; He has a soft side...?

Bakura: Shut up.

**Recap (done by the greatest thief in the world who shall kill the Pharaoh, Bakura): **Melody was under Seto's spell... and she went to the Baka Pharaoh, and she had a vision that scared the crap out of her. She dragged the Pharaoh to his room (she was still under the lust spell...). Great place. She told him about it and then she ATTACKED HIM WITH A KNIFE AND KILLED-

Gen: (bops him on the head with a book) get on with it.

Bakura: T.T

Anyway, as i was saying, she attacked him and they kissed and such... hmph... thenthe baka Pharaoh wenttoShimon and stuff, and then Melodyremembered where the placewhere the vision was, and... yeah. That's it.

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer (By Bakura):**The baka girl who threatened me into doing this story by almost burning me with MY flamethrower doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. She only owns her OC, Melody. - - happy now?

Gen: Yes, I am.

Melody: Can we PLEASE start the story now?

Gen: Yes. well, here we go!

(10 minutes hater)

Gen: Ok, so i lied. I had to use the bathroom. NOW WE SHALL START!

All except for Gen: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;; uhh...

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Dart**

Atem ran into his room, grimicing. He had told Shimon alright; But Shimon had announced to the public it that the announcement would come "from the lovers bedroom." AKA Atem's room. Joy.

He opened the door and saw Melody sleeping there. She wasmixed in his covers, half of her body covered by the covers. He smiled and sighed. He walked towards her, sat down next to her on the bed, and kissed her head. She moaned slightly, and opeend her eyes. She met her eyes with Atem's crimsion colored ones. She saw the tears welling up in his eyes. She sat up and hugged him, saying, "Shimon... he wasn't able to prevent it...?"

Atem shook his head in sorrow. Melody sighed and stood up. Atem did as well, and they walked towards the balcony. Atem sighed and said, "All we can do now is get all the priests to guard the room and door. There's nothing we can do now is except to play out you're vision.

Melody sniffed and said, "Atem... but..." Atem looked at her and saw that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Atem wiped them away, and when they wouldn't stop, he kissed one away to show his love. Melody sobbed and buried her head in his chest. Atem sighed and hugged her back, kissing her silky hair.

* * *

Kiko smirked as she watched the scene from below. Atem and Melody hugging... aww... Kiko could've thrown up if she wanted to. She sat on her tree, eating her apple silently. She jumped down and looked around. She walked around towards the courtyards andsaw an old man there (Shimon). He was watering the plants. Perfect. 

Kiko took perfect aim, and fired her arrow at the old man, hitting his arm. She smirked as she saw him fall to the ground. Kiko walked over to him and stepped on his stomach, saying, "Nighty-night, old man." She kicked his head. She laughed as she saw some blood come out of his head. She ran towards the palace and knocked out two guards easily. She dressed up as one and entered the palace, all unknown of what she was here to do: Kill the Pharaoh who killed her true love, Bakura.

* * *

Seto paced Atem's room, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Atem had told him about it, and Seto was pissed. He wanted to protect the Pharaoh, but he couldn't do anything but stand here and wait. He sighed and said, "Are you SURE you cant do anything, Pharaoh?" 

Atem nodded and said, "Yes, sadly. I wish there was something I could do." He looked at Seto and said, "Seto, you should go. The ceremony will start soon, you know."

Seto sighed and said, "Yeah, whatever." He walked out of the room and into the hallway. He paced the halls, thinking of anyway to get Atem out of that situation, when he heard a scream. He ran towards it and saw Isis laying in her bed, unconscious, an arrow near her head. It didn't hurt her, but Seto guessed the shock caused her to faint. He walked towards her bed and stroked her hair. He gasped when he saw she was wearing a thin beige dress that was sleeveless and went up to her knees. He blushed as she moaned in her sleep, and she grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him down to her.

Both of them were now in an awkward (sp?) positoin. Seto was on top of Isis, and Isis was clenching Seto's waist. Seto smirked and leaned in close to Isis' face. He could feel her warm breath on his mouth, and he said, "Why am I so drawn to you, Isis...?" He kissed her lips gently.

He gasped when a woman behind him said, "Hmm, let me think... you're a selfish priest who probably wants to devour her. She is pretty, after all" Seto turned his head around and saw Kiko there, her bow and arrow atthe ready.

Seto moved away from Isis, hoping she would stay asleep. She moaned and turned on her side, mumbling something. Seto held his rod and said, "What do you want?"

Kiko chuckled and said, "I want to kill you, that's what. But I need you for my plan to work." Seto raised an eyebrow. Kiko smirked and said, "I need you to lure the Pharaoh outside tonight, so I can kill him."

Seto looked away, thinking, _Not a problem._ Seto smirked and said, "He will be outside anyway." He looked at Kiko and said, "And what if I refuse?"

Kiko pointed her arrow at him and said, "I'll kill..." She pointed to the object behind Seto, saying, "Her." Seto turned around and saw that Isis was awake, scared out of her mind. She backed away into the bed when Kiko pointed the arrow at her.

Isis said through clenchedteeth, "Seto, you take her up for her offer, I'll kill you." Seto smirked and turned to her and had to hold a gasp. Her black hair was sprawled over her shoulders, her dress was elegent on her. Her lips were cherry red, and her eyes had fire behind them. She looked gorgeous.

Seto turned fully towards her. Isis raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kiko lowered her arrow, wanting to see what he would do. Seto walked towards Isis and leaned in towards her, growling to her in a husky tone, "Now why would you want to kill me, Isis? When I indeed want you..." He was towering over her now, planting her to the bed, and Isis didn't fight him. She only blushed and said, "Seto..."

Kiko smirked and sat down, knowing Seto would take her up on her offer. He loved this woman, she could tell; but the rumor was he fell for a pesant girl who died, and now he was taking a dead priest's woman (Muahado).

Seto smirked before devouring Isis' lips, and Isis kissed him back with a hungry passion. Kiko cleared her throat, and the High Priest and Priestess let go of each other before turning to the young girl observing them. Kiko smirked and said, "So do we have a deal?"

Seto nodded and said, "Yes- OW!" Isis had punched his arm, saying, "No you don't! I rather die! We have to protect the Pharaoh-" She gasped when she saw Seto's eyes. They were full of regret, and he said, "I'm sorry..." He stood up and brushed himself off, and walked towards Kiko.

He towered over the small girl, him being 6 foot 2, and her being 5 feet 5. She smirked and pulled him down by the collar, saying, "Good. Now, come with me, and don't complain about anything I may do to you." Seto looked away from her evil gaze, his cold blue eyes fixed on Isis. She had tears in her eyes, but fought them off and said, "Seto..."

Seto was about to say something to Isis when Kikosmashed her mouth apon his. He blinked in confusion, but realized if he pushed her off, Isis would... wait. A plan popped into his head, and he smirked. He had the Millennium rod in his hands. He could destroy her mind! Of course, that would work!

He pushed her to the ground, and said, "Sorry, little girl, but I won't let you kill my Pharaoh." He lifted the rod to her head, but she smirked and thrust a sword towards Seto's chest. He gasped in shock as the sword went through his chest, pinning his right side. He fell to his knees in pain, and as she pulled out her sword, she said, "I don't need you. I can kill him without you're help, you scum." Seto closed his eyes in pain and fell to the ground. Isis screamed, but stopped when Kiko jumped on the bed and hit Isis on the back of her neck, nocking her out.

Smirking, Kiko left the room, happy she had accomplished something useful for her plan.

* * *

Atem and Melody were getting ready to go outside, to fulfill the vision. Atem had tried to find Seto, but he was gone. Mana had told Melody that Isis was missing as well. Melody bit her bottom lip, thinking, _This isn't good... but... in my vision, Isis was in the room with the others... and Seto was... _She stopped herself and said, "He'll be fine..."

Atem heard the crowd outside. He looked at Melody and said, "You ready?"

Melody looked at him. He was wearing her white dress that came off of her shoulders, and she nodded. Her hair was down, some random parts of them in braids. She took Atem's hand and went outside on his balcony, both of them ready to face whatever happened to them.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **YAY! I FINISHED! lol, sorry it took SOOO long to do. I had writer's block... T.T lol. Also, Fan Fic wouldnt let me log in! T.To well. I hope you like it! lol. tootles,

Genners, the authoress


	14. Chapter 14: The Dart

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **COCKROACHES! AAAAAAAAACK! (runs away)

All: O.o;;; umm...?

Gen: There's c-c-cockroaches in my chorus featival room... HELP ME! TT (runs away again from cockroaches)

Atem: What? They're just bugs that never die...

Melody: BUGS? WHERE? (hugs Gen in fright) GET THEM AWAY!

Gen: We have a phobia of bugs... GET THEM AWAY! (goes POOF! and disappears)

Bakrua and Atem: O.O;;; ooooooooooooooooooooooooook then...

Atem: I'll do the recap.

**Recap (done by the Great Almighty Pharaoh Atem): **Well, that weird girl in Melody's vision got in the palace. Seto and I TRIED to think of something... but... well, he left, and I havent seen him since. I heard rumors that Seto and Isis were caught "making out", and Kiko knocked them out, nearly killing Seto! If she's capable of doing that to SETO... we're all doomed. Anyway, then Melody and I were ready to face off any dangers that we may face... yeah... lots of faces... o.O;;;

Bakrua: GREAT ALMIGHTY PHARAOH! WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? HAHAHAHAHA!

Atem: shut up...

**Full Summary:** (Set in Anchient Egypt) She was alone. No one loved her. Until he came. Meet Melody, a young Egyptian girl who lived on the streets and had a special gift: She could see the future. When she was given to the Pharaoh as a gift from Rome, Atem sees something special in this girl. And it's not the gift. It's something more thanmeets the eye.Will two totally dofferent people fall in a love so passionate that only one person could bind them apart?

**Pairings: **OCXAtemu, and BakuraXOC

**Disclaimer (done by Atem): **The authoress, Gen, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. She only owns her plot, her OC, and the new bad guy named Kiko.

Melody: Technically, shes a girl, not guy.

Bakura and Atem: O.O WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Gen: We just got back from defeating cockroaches! YAY! (smiles)

Bakura: ooooooooooooooooooook then...?

Gen: On with the fic! hope you like it!

**P.S.: **Remember the last chapter? Yeah... it's supposed to be Preperations, not "The Dart." Today's the dart. lol. thats all for now!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Dart**

Atem sighed as he walked outside. He smiled to the crowed and waved at them, saying, "Greetings Egypt!" He could hear people cheering for him, and he sighed, waving to the people. He looked back at Melody and nodded to her to come. She didn't budge.

Atem beckoned Melody to the balcony. Melody hesitated, butfollowed Atem's anyway. He smiled and faced the people of Egypt. Melody blushed as the people cheered and the men whistled at her, admiring her beauty. Atem held her close, hoolding her waist. Melody smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, smiling, but felt tears well up in her eyes. Atem whispered to Melody, "I love you, my darling."He smiled and said, "People of Egypt! Meet you're new Queen, Melody-" He looked at Melody and said, "I love you, Melody..." He closed his eyes as he heard the firing of a dart.

Melody shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. She screamed, "ATEM!" and pushed him away from the dart's line of fire. Instead, the dart...

...hit Melody.

Atem's eyes widened in shock as he caught the young maiden. He shook her and said, "Melody..." He placed ehron the ground, tears streamingdown his face.Melody opened her eyes wearily and said, "Atem... remember... I will... always... love... you..." She smiled at him one last time, and closed her eyes. Her body became limp in histrembling arms in a matter of seconds.

Atem shook his head in disbelief. She couldn't be dead... no...He denied it, untilhe heard someone chuckeling at him. He shot his head up and saw Kiko standing before him. Her long, black, braided hair hung off her right shoulder, and her purple armour shone in the Egyptian sun.

She smirked as she said, "Good thing people left when they heardthat stupid girlscream, or else they would have seen they're beloved Pharaoh die as well." She chuckeled and raised a bow an arrow at Atem's head, smirking. "This turned out better than I expected. I kill the woman who my beloved Bakura loved but betrayed, and now I get to kill the man who killed him." She smirked and said, "This is an imporvement. I was going to choke her to death, the whore. But this will do."

She was about to fire her arrow when it caught on fire. She cried in shock and dropped her bow and arrow, and looked at Atem. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, his body tense. Kiko gasped, thinking, _I... I can _SEE _his aura... Oh no... _She backed into the wall, and gasped as he saw Atem's eyes. They were blood red, andhis fists were clenched.

He held up his hands, and said, "You... foul... woman... GO TO HELL!" As he screamed, dark energy emitted from his hands. He felt his Ba become less and less, and as he saw Kiko's lifeless form fall to the ground, he fell to his knees, panting.

_I know this spell will kill me..._

He planted his hands to the ground, using the support to hold him up, his Ba becoming less and less.

_But... if I am able to go with Melody... then it is worth dieing for..._

He fell to the ground, his eyes becoming heavier and heavier...

_Good-night, Melody... I will see you..._

_On the other side..._

_

* * *

_

Seto burst into Atem's room, looking around. His chest was bandaged,Mana,Isis and Karim following the young priest into the room. Seto walked onto the balcony, gasping at the sight before him.

Kiko was dead at his feet, and Atem's body was next to Melody's his hand clutching hers. Isis gasped with Karim and Manabehind Seto, and Mana let her tears pour. Seto walked slowly towards Atem and Melody (stepping on Kiko's body in the process... XP). He leaned towards Atem, touching his cold, lifeless hand.

Isis looked at the back of Seto, and chocked back her tears. She stood up straight and said, "High Priest S-S-Seto... You are the only living blood realitive of the Pharaoh... Therefore, you are to take his palce as Pharaoh."

Seto looked at her, and saw she was serious. He turned back around and sighed sadly. He bent down and took the Millennium Puzzle from Atem's neck, holding it with trembling hands. Seto faced them, his cold eyes on the group before them. He put the Puzzle around his neck, and looked at them again. Mana wiped her tears away, looking at Seto.

Mana bent down on her knees and bowed to Seto, saying, "My Pharaoh." Isis and Karim looked at her, and nodded at each other. They did the same thing to Seto.

Seto looked at them, nodded and turned around, looking at the sight before him. Melody and Atem were holding each other's hands, and he noticed something on Atem's face. He was smiling.

For the first time in a long time, Seto smiled, and he thought, _Whatever happened to Atem, he died happily. _

_

* * *

_

**Epilouge**

A week after the event, Melody and Atem were buried in the same tomb together. When Seto died, something strange happened. The Millennium Puzzle shattered, and as Mana watched it shatter, she saw a white mist come out of it as well. No one knew how that had happened until Yuugi Muoto solved the Millennium Puzzle.

It turns out Atem's spell backfired. His body died, but his soul was accidentally locked away in the Millennium Puzzle. When the puzzle shattered, so did Atem's memories.

Overthe course of the years, Melody's spiritwatched over Atem's grave, keeping out tomb robbers who would try to rob from her and Atem's grave. She watched over Yuugi over the course of the years he had Atem's puzzle, and when he dueled Atem in the final battle, she waited at the door to the other world.

When Atem went to the after life, he and Melody finally slept together for an eternal sleep.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **OOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGG! I DIDNT THINK I WOULD FINISH THE STORY!

sorry this chapter's so short... as well as the story... o.O;;; lol. But, it just ended naturally here, i guess... lol

**To all My Readers and Reviewers: **Thank you SOOOOOOO MUCH for supporting my story and reading it. It meant a LOT to me. lol. Also, I hope you all liked the ending! Review if you like it!

Also...

FRIDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! lol. lol

Good-bye to all, and I promiseI will start a new story soon. Look at my xanga for Fanfiction to see a sneak peak at my new story, ok?

**Genners**


End file.
